Persona 3 - Death's Fool Journey
by DesiredFlamingFire
Summary: The year is 2009. Minato Arisato came back to his hometown, Tatsumi Port Island. However, things have taken a drastic turn. He awakens to a special kind of power. He's been alone all his life, with people only giving him strife or pitying him. Will he be able to save those that are now dear to him? Rating is T for now just to be sure. First fanfic, so I apologize for any mistakes!
1. The Fool's Beginning - Chapter 1

**The Fool's Beginning**

"The next stop is Tatsumi Port Island. We apologise for the inconvenience the delay has caused."

The bluenette stared into the vibrant city. One structure had caught his attention: a bridge stretching across the island. No matter how hard he tries to forget, his traumatic experience still lingers amongst the memories he has.

Upon arriving at the station, the teenager walked solomnly out of the train car. Not a single soul could be seen departing from his transport, apart from about one or two people.

_Just like how it always was since I was six,_ he thought.

After passing through the bollards, he glances at the clock on the wall. Five seconds to midnight. Just as he starts to take out his guide map from his backpack, the entire environment was enveloped in a green livery.

_Right, it's THAT time again._

Unlike many others, the bluenette maintains his signature calmness.

**57 minutes later**

In front of the boy was a five storey dormitory. Henceforth, he'd be living in the residence for at least a year. Finally, a break from the constant transference between relatives. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you," a voice says to the left.

Standing behind the reception desk, a young child in striped overalls held up a contract with a pen.

"Now, if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. You know, the usual stuff," the mysterious boy bargained.

The bluenette silently agreed to the terms and signed his name.

_Minato Arisato. That's me._

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end," the boy morbidly stated. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes. And so it begins..."

"Who's there?!" a sillhouette shouted, or at least what it seems to be.

In the distance stood a brunette in fear. Sweat beads were clear to see, even in the dark room. She sported a pink cardigan jumper with a black mini skirt. And a gun?

The brunette reached for her sidearm, until another voice intervened.

"Takeba, wait!" a shadow in the background yelled.

This seemed to stop the girl from doing whatever she was going to.

'_Burn my dread!_' The MP3 player sprung back into life, along with all other electrical equipment, including the power to the city.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late," the redhead said. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who's he?" the brunette asked.

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys' dorm."

"Is it okay for him to be here?"

"I guess we'll see."

The redhead went on, "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Hey." Yukari dully greeted.

"Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you." Minato replied.

"Uh, y-yeah. Nice to meet you, too."

_Awkward..._

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest," Mitsuru said. "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."

Minato starts walking to the stairs, with none of the girls saying a word, until...

"Yukari, would you mind taking him to his room?" Mitsuru asked Yukari.

"Sure thing. This way, Arisato-kun." Yukari took Minato to his room.

The pair walked up the stairs, took a right turn and walked to the last door on the right end of the hallway.

"Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it." Yukari warns.

"Also, one more thing: was everything fine on your way here?" she asks.

"What do you mean?." he replies.

"You know what I-" she starts. "Never mind. It seems like you're alright. Well, I better get going. Goodnight, Arisato-kun."

"Goodnight, Takeba-san."

The bluenette steps into his new living quarters. Small, but at least private. Though, it was to be expected. Minato got dressed in his pyjamas and drifted off to sleep.

**4/7 - Tuesday - Early Morning**

A knock on the door was heard, alarming Minato slightly.

"It's Yukari, are you awake?" the brunette's distinct voice asks, albeit muffled.

Minato ignores her.

"Hello? Please answer the door, or I'll get in trouble!" Yukari desperately requests.

Minato opens the door, realizing that it may not be the best idea to ignore her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" she politely asks.

_Now that I think about it, she seems popular. I'll probably try to avoid her a bit to quell and rumors,_ Minato thought.

The teenager avoids eye contact and nonchalantly replies with, "I guess."

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school-"

"I can find it on my own."

"Hmm, maybe. But you wouldn't want to be late for your first day, right? So, let's go." Yukari said in her defence.

Minato decided it was best not to argue, so he went along with Yukari.

**Train - Early Morning**

"So, that's it." Yukari concludes after briefing Minato about the school. "See? There's the school."

"Huh?"

Minato was mostly zoned out. He was taking in the information but he wasn't paying attention to the surroundings. As he looked out of the train's windows, he saw the sheer size of the school.

"It's a big school." Minato states the obvious.

"Yeah. I'm guessing it's bigger than your last one, huh?" Yukari guesses.

Minato nods to confirm her assumption.

**Gekkoukan High School - Early Morning**

"Well, this is it. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School, hope you like it!" Yukari says with enthusiasm.

The two walked into the school and stopped at where the lockers were.

"You're okay from here, right?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah." Minato mumbled.

"You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. And that concludes the tour! Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Which class are you in?"

"Me? I dunno. I haven't checked the classroom assignments yet."

"Hey..." Yukari started. "About last night... don't tell anyone about what you saw, okay? See ya later."

Yukari walked off, leaving Minato to his devices.

_Might as well go to see my homeroom teacher._

Minato walked into the faculty office. A brunette, slender female teacher walked over to the boy as he came in.

"Oh, are you the new student?" she inquired.

Minato nodded his head in response.

"Minato Arisato... eleventh grade, correct? Wow, you lived in a lot of different places. Let's see, in 1999, that was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" the teacher gasped. "I'm sorry, I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read beforehand."

_Sure you didn't have time. That's what they all say. I don't need people's pity._

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Ms. Toriumi greets him.

"Nice to meet you, Toriumi-sensei." Minato respectfully said.

"Wow, such enthusiasm!" she replied.

_If only you knew how dead inside I am._

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class." Ms. Toriumi continued. "But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

**Gekkoukan High School - After School**

"'Sup, dude!?" a tall student with a goatee greeted to Minato. "How's it goin'?"

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it was bein' the new kid. So I wanted to say, "hey." See what a nice guy I am!" the teenager wrapped his arm around Minato's shoulders.

"...Personal space." Minato murmered.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" Junpei notices. "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

"At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" Yukari, dubbed Yuka-tan by Junpei, said in an annoyed tone.

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly." he said in his defence.

"If you say so." Yukari then turns towards Minato. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom."

"It's just a coincidence." Minato replies with.

"Still, I'm a little surprised."

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei reminds them. "By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

_Exactly what I fucking feared. Looks like my efforts to try and stop it were in vain._

"She was asked to bring me to school this morning. Nothing's going on between us and never will." Minato says. "With that being said, I'm going to be heading back home. Bye."

"Hey, dude, come back here! I was only joking." Junpei tries to convince Minato.

Despite Junpei calling out to him, Minato ignores Junpei and makes his way back to the dormitory.

**Dorm Lounge - Evening**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru says.

"Good evening, Mitsuru-senpai." Minato replies with.

Minato heads back up to his room to prepare to sleep. After taking a shower, cooking the instant ramen the dorm offered and brushing his teeth, he laid on his bed to drift off into a slumber.

**4/8 - Gekkoukan High School - Afternoon**

Minato was awake in the class but paying little attention to the lecture. His grades were either almost perfect or perfect, always achieving 95% or higher on each exam.

"Psst! Who does she like?" Junpei signalled Minato's attention.

"Utsubo Kubota." Minato replies. He had only heard a mention of Kubota's name, so it was more or less a shot in the dark.

"That's right! So you were listening to me after all!" Ms. Toriumi congratulates.

"Eheheh... Well, you know how I like to pay attention!" Junpei lies. "Man, you saved my bacon, Minato!"

"Minato gave him the answer... He must pay attention in class!" a random student whispers.

_Trust me, I was only focusing a twentieth of my attention to the lecture._

**Dorm Lounge - Evening**

"Oh, he's back." Yukari says to the long-haired sophisticated gentleman.

"So, this is our new guest..." the man says. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki'... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied myself sometimes."

_'Ikutsuki'... not very hard to pronounce at all._

"Please, have a seat."

Minato sits down on the sofa next to Yukari.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accomodations." Ikutsuki apologizes. "However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

_I just want to go to sleep._

"No, I'm good." Minato replies.

"Really?" Yukari says.

"I'll be in my room if any of you need me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Arisato-kun." Ikutsuki bade farewell to Minato.

_Something about him... seems off. In fact, something about everything seems a bit odd. What reason could there be to not give me the proper room assignment?_

Minato gets dressed for bed to wait for a new dawn.

**?**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man." a senile figure welcomes. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This here is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." Elizabeth introduces herself.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor continues. "It's been years since we've had a guest."

Igor opens the book to the contract that had been signed by Minato.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place. Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

"I understand." Minato assures.

"Hold on to this," Igor gives Minato a blue key, with an engraving on the side. "'Til we meet again."

**4/9 - Gekkoukan High School - Early Morning**

Minato was walking into school grounds, until...

"What's up!? Man, today is the perfect day!" a familiar teenager sporting a goatee said.

"Personal space..." Minato murmered for what seems to be the third time this week.

"The sky is blue... We're young... What more could we ask for!?"

"You're full of energy."

"Of course! Dude, listen to this... Oh wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, man." Junpei chuckles.

_You sure would be great at hiding secrets, wouldn't you?_

Minato decided to go home with Junpei. It was mainly Junpei talking, as the bluenette hasn't gained much of a will to start conversation of his own. And as in decided, it was more as in forced.

After both parted ways, Minato went straight to his room. Despite sleeping through most of the day, he still never feels completely active. He shuts his eyes and goes to sleep.

**4/9 - Minato's Room - ?**

_**CRASH!**_

Minato, being awoken by a deafening noise, gets dressed to see what the commotion was. Before he could reach the knob, loud knocking is heard on his door.

"Hey, wake up!" Yukari shouts, clear as day. Before Minato could even think to respond, Yukari instantaneously says, "Sorry, I'm coming in!"

Yukari unlocked the door, swung it open and rushed in.

"What's going on?" Minato asked calmly.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

"Alright."

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through that back door! Take this, just in case." Yukari hands Minato a short sword, looking more like a knife.

_After years of kendo practice, I still hate this forsaken weapon._

Minato and Yukari rush down the stairs to the backdoor, until Mitsuru's voice telepathically reaches them.

"Takeba, do you read me!?" she shouts.

"Y-yes! I hear you!" Yukari replies with distraught.

"The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What!?"

A crash is heard outside the backdoor, leaving Yukari and Minato no choice but to head to the roof for safety.

Yukari locks the door to the roof and both catch their breath from their exhaustion climbing up the numerous staircases.

"I think we're okay for now..." Yukari pants.

Multiple loud noises were heard right after she says that.

"I spoke too soon..." Yukari notices.

Both quickly turned to the edge of the roof, expecting something to rise up. That something did, and it was multiple hands reaching up onto the roof! Most hands but few wielded swords, with one hand holding what appears to be a mask or a face, with the Roman numeral one engraved onto it. The rest of the hands kept the abomination standing.

_If I think about this in regards to tarot cards, then that... thing... is of the Magician Arcana._

"Those monsters, we call them shadows!" Yukari explains to Minato.

The 'shadow' came running up to the pair at full speed. Out of instinct, Yukari unholsters her sidearm and presses the barrel against her forehead.

_What the hell is she doing? Taking the easy way out?_

Time was running out and she kept hesitating, whatever she was going to do.

However, without any hesitation at all, the shadow swipes Yukari aside to the edge of the roof. The shadow takes one last glance at Minato and starts to walk towards its prey to finish her off. All that's left on the ground in front of Minato is the gun Yukari tried to shoot herself with.

"YUKARI!" Minato shouts.

Minato tilts his head down to observe the gun.

'_Go on._' a distinct voices says in his head.

Memories of the accident ten years ago came rushing into Minato. He saw his family die right before his eyes and vowed that he would never let anyone die in front of him again. Minato bent down to pick up the pistol. He knew what to do, but at thee same time, was clueless of what he was doing.

The bluenette's eyes start to glow faintly, and Minato put the pistol against the side of his skull.

Although he never feared death, he was shaking visibly, as well as sweating. After a few seconds, he managed to utter a word of three syllables.

"Per..."

"...so..."

"...na..."

Minato pulled the trigger and a shattering noise was heard. Blue flames engulfed Minato and the immediate surroundings. He felt power surge through him. Power that had been locked away for far too long.

"I am thou, and thou art I. From the sea of thy soul, I cometh. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings." the angelic figure said above Minato.

"Lend me your power, and unleash hell upon that thing!" Minato ordered the angelic being.

Orpheus began to attack ruthlessly at the creature, engulfing the roof in hot flames. In spite of this, Minato's sanity started to degrade from his awakening, as well as the continuous bursts of power being unleashed at once.

Then, Minato screams in pain. Pain of which was excrutiating. It had beaten any horrible migraine he's faced. However, it was not only him experiencing the pain. Orpheus began to twitch, evolving into a seizure. After what had seemed like forever for Minato, a whole new creature burst out of Orpheus. The headache began to subside. This new being slashed relentlessly at the shadow. slicing it into thin bits. Despite the shadow's attacks on this being, the evolved being of Orpheus absorbed the attacks, doing nothing to it. This being was inexorable. Once the mutilation had rendered the shadow useless, the new form of Orpheus sliced the face of the shadow effortlessly. It then grabbed one of the remaining arms of the shadow and began to squeeze it until it vaporized.

"I am Thanatos, the very being of death. I will forever remain by your side." the figure assures.

The image of Thanatos started to flicker back into Orpheus' original form. Orpheus then returned to Minato's psyche. Minato's consciousness began to fade away, with the floor pulling him to the ground.

"Minato! Minato, are you awake? Answer me!"


	2. SEES - Chapter 2

**SEES**

A freefalling sensation began to overwhelm Minato's senses. A velvet door opened, seeping out a bright blue light. This was all too familiar to Minato. It was his summoning to the Velvet Room.

"It's so nice to see you again." the long-nosed man greeted. "You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power'. It's nothing to worry about, though. So, just relax. By the way, I see it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called a Persona. It is a manifestation of your psyche. I also sense a great surge of energy dwelling deep within your soul, but that will be discussed for another time."

"Persona?" Minato inquired.

"It may take some time to fully comprehend." Igor replied. "A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces are you react to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak."

"You lost me."

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links - your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that." he explains. "Now then, time maraches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then, farewell." Igor bade.

**4/17 - Tatsumi Memorial Hospital - After School**

"Ugh..." Minato croakily groaned. The effects of being asleep for a long period of time kick in almost immediately.

"You're awake!" Yukari says in semi-disbelief. "Um... How do you feel?"

"Where am I?" Minato quietly asks.

"Thank goodness. You finally came to..." she ignores. "How much sleep do you need!? It's been a whole week! I was so worried about you."

_Why does she care so much?_

"...Oh yeah this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station." she finally answers Minato's question. "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted. But, you kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was?"

"Sorry..." Minato apologizes, despite it not being his fault.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything..." Yukari apologizes back. "Even though I was supposed to protect you, I..."

"Don't worry about it."

"But, your power... It was amazing."

"What were those things?" Minato's mind was still hazy and couldn't remember the name for those creatures.

"You mean the Shadows? They're what we're fighting against." Yukari answers. "And the power you used, we call it 'Persona'. We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's fine."

"I uh..." she hesitates. "I wanted to tell you that... I'm sorta like you."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad died in an accident when I was little."

"Oh..."

"And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms..." she continues. "You're all alone too, right? To be honest, I already know about your past... But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine. It was back in '99. There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened."

_1999? Wasn't that... The year I lost my parents?_

"He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you. Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help. It was actually my first time fighting them, too." she explains. "I'm sorry... You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward."

"I was scared, too." Minato replies nonchalantly.

"Really? But still..." Yukari says in surprisement. "And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from him... As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth.' So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time. I'm sorry that you had to listen to someone you hate."

"...Hate?" Minato is surprised at her last statement. He didn't hate her, not one bit. Not because he can't find it in himself to genuinely hate people, but because she went out of her way to help him.

"There's no need to hide it. I can already see it." Yukari says. "Well, see you later..."

"Wait!" Minato says before she walked out the door.

"What?"

"I don't hate you, not even in the slightest."

"So it was an act? Is that it? You really get on my nerves, you know that!?" Yukari shouts.

"I-I didn-" Minato gets cut off.

"You're unbelieveable, you know that?" Yukari continues on, until Minato clasps her mouth with his hand.

"Just listen to me, alright? I knew there were going to be rumors spreading around, since you seemed popular. I didn't want to cause any hassle. I just wanted everything to run smoothly, but it turns out it was in vain. I'm sorry for coming across that way. I... I can't find it in my heart to hate anyone. It's not in my nature." Minato apologizes with sincerity.

"What..." Yukari appears guilty.

"Especially after all you've done, trying to help me, there's no way I could hate you. Please, I'd rather you not hate me." Minato requests.

"I..." Yukari is at a loss for words. "... I'm sorry, Arisato-kun. I thought you did hate me, especially after the things you've said and how you worded your sentences."

"Are we on good terms now?"

"Yeah, more or less. I'll be going now. Be a good patient, alright? Don't hesitate to call the nurse." Yukari bade farewell.

After she left, Minato stared at the ceiling. Slowly, his eyelids began to droop down, and his consciousness faded into a deep sleep.

**Some of you may recognize that end scene from another fanfic. I took some inspiration from it. Sorry for those MinaxYuka fans (I'm one myself)!**

**4/18 - Gekkoukan High School - Early Morning**

"Mornin'. You seem to be doin' pretty well." Yukari says to Minato as they met each other at the school gates.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Minato confirms.

"That's good. Still, I'm sorry about yesterday." she apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. I forgive people easily."

_Which could be a fatal flaw._

"Thanks." she says. "Hey, sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning... But Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today. Come to the fourth floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget."

"I won't."

**Dormitory: Command Room - Evening**

Minato walked into the room at the fourth floor with Yukari. To the front of them were Mitsuru, Ikutsuki and a cross-legged, gray haired teenager, wearing a red vest, a white shirt and sleek black pants. He wore a band-aid above his left brow.

"Ah, there you are." Ikutsuki welcomes. "I'm glad that you're okay. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat."

Minato and Yukari sit down, both on opposite sides of the coffee table. Minato notices a silver briefcase on it.

"Oh, before that." Ikutsuki says. "I don't believe I mentioned him earlier. This is Akihiko."

"How ya doin'?" The gray-haired teenager asks.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this..." Ikutsuki starts. "Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than twenty-four hours?"

"I would." Minato answers.

"I didn't think you'd say that." Mitsuru says. "After all, most people are taught that each day is only twenty-four hours long. Though, you have already experienced this truth firsthand. Do you remember the night you came here? You had to have noticed the signs: the streetlights went out, nothing was working, coffins were everywhere... Didn't it feel like you were in a different time? That's the Dark Hour - a time period that is hidden between one day and the next.

"Hidden?" Minato asks.

"I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of," Ikutsuki details. "But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. It'll happen tonight, and every night to come."

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins." Akihiko intervenes. "But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. You saw those creatures. We call them 'Shadows.' They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not inside a coffin. It's our job to defeat them... Sounds exciting, huh?"

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that?" Mitsuru reprimanded. "You just got hurt the other day!" Akihiko glares at Mitsuru, as if his pride was insulted.

"Now, now. He does his work well." Ikutsuki complimented. "Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor."

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." Mitsuru monologues.

"I'm guessing that's Apathy Syndrome." Minato assumes.

"Correct."

"So, what about the police? Can't they do something about the incidents?"

"Unfortunately, the police can't do anything during the Dark Hour..."

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki explains. "Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's 'Persona' - the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys."

"I see." Minato says.

"I'm glad you're quick to understand."

Mitsuru opens the briefcase and says, "What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us. We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

_These... Shadows... they killed my parents. And I'd be damned if I let them continue their rampage._

"Understood." Minato says.

"I was afraid you'd say no..." Yukari exasperates. "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad." Ikutsuki thanked.

_Sure you are._

"Oh, I almost forgot... About your room assignment... Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end." Ikutsuki chuckled.

"'Holdup'? But, wasn't that-" Yukari cuts herself off. "Oh, nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore."

After she says her sentence, a shatter started in Minato's mind. Suddenly, a tarot card appeared before Minato's eyes, displaying a man carrying a sack, with a dog following him. The number zero was shown at the bottom of the card.

"_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana..._" a mysterious voice says in his head.

_Wait, was that a Social Link?_

A faint surge of strength grew inside Minato's soul and could only be barely felt.

**Minato's Room - Dark Hour**

"Hi, how are you?" a voice says on Minato's bed.

Minato opens his eyes and turns his head to the direction of the voice. Sitting there was the receptionist boy from the other day, still wearing his convict-esque clothing.

"And you are...?" Minato makes no hesitation to question.

"We've met before," the mysterious boy says. "Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"The end?"

"The end of everything. But to be honest, I don't really know what it is." he further explains. "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power... And an unusual power it is."

_Just like you._

"A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none. It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up. Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me. Okay then, see you later." The mysterious child then disappears into air.

"_I felt a strange sensation around him. Did you?_" a voice to the left of him said.

"What the-" Minato says in shock.

"_Don't be afraid. I am your Persona: Orpheus. I can read your thoughts, and I can talk to you if you wish._" Orpheus says.

"You... You can talk?" Minato inquires.

"Yes. Did my words fall on deaf ears when I monologued before I struck the Shadow that one night?"

"No, I heard, I just thought it was my head saying it..."

"Very well. I'll permit you to rest, for now."

"Wait, before you go," Minato stops Orpheus.

"Yes?"

"Can anyone else... See you?"

"No, only you can see me. I am one with you. Only others can see me when I am summoned."

"Huh, alright."

"Farewell, Arisato."

Orpheus dissolved back into Minato's psyche. With that, Minato drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** I decided to have Personas speak to their masters. I got this idea from several other fanfics. It seems realistic, and I thought it would be cool to have them speak every once in a while to Minato. Anyway, thanks for reading this fan fiction. It means a lot to me!


	3. Tartarus - Thebel - Chapter 3

**Tartarus - Thebel**

**4/19** **\- Dormitory - Evening**

"Hey, can you come down here?" Yukari said after knocking on the door.

"Coming." Minato replied.

Minato twisted the door knob and opened the door.

"Akihiko-senpai said for me to come get you. He said it was something important. Are you ready to go?" Yukari asks.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go downstairs."

...

"Okay, he's here now. So, what's this all about?" Yukari asked Akihiko.

"There's someone I wanna introduce." he replies. "Hey, hurry up."

"Hold your horses... This is freakin' heavy!" a distinct voice shouts from outside the door.

_Oh no._

"J-Junpei!? Why is HE here!?" Yukari was the first to say something. "Wait, don't tell me-"

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." Akihiko introduced the three of them.

"Wazzup?" Junpei chuckles.

"He's staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari shouts in discontent.

_Eh, maybe Junpei will be comic relief._

"I bumped into him the other night." Akihiko says. "He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential!? For real!?" Yukari questions.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins." Junpei says in exasperation. "I don't remember much, but... man, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal... in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

"Uh huh." Minato replies, much to Junpei's dismay.

"Oh... that's good." Junpei says. "You should, since you're a Persona-user. But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. Glad I'm not the only one, It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right!? Havin' me join..."

"Huh?" says Yukari. "Uh, y-yeah..."

"Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready..." Akihiko confidently says.

"Ooh, we're gonna go do somethin'? Sweetness!" Junpei says.

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place."

"You mean... Tartarus?" Yukari guesses.

"Tartarus? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste." Junpei questions.

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there." Akihiko replies.

"I hope so..." Yukari says.

_That's right, she said she wanted to find out more about what happened to her dad. Or something along those lines._

"The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready." Akihiko warns.

**4/20 - Gekkoukan High School: Classroom 2-F - Lunchtime**

"Man, that class was such a drag. Oh, I just realized! Today's 420 day!" Junpei says to Minato.

"In which I doubt you could celebrate." Minato replies.

"Don't remind me... Wish I could get in on that fun." Junpei says in dismay.

Yukari yawns. "I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there..." she says.

The door to the room opened, revealing the all-familiar redhead walking through the door.

"Can I have a minute?" says Mitsuru. "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone."

"Oh, are we having _that_ talk?" Suddenly, Junpei's mood brightened up.

_If anyone could understand how Junpei's brain functions, they should be crowned as one of the smartest people on the planet._

"I'll save the details for later. See you there." Mitsuru ends briefly.

"Wow, she didn't waste any time leaving..."

"She's probably busy with things like _Student Council_, unlike us." Yukari says in an hostile tone.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" Junpei says.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her... she's just..."

**Dormitory: Command Room - Evening**

After Minato and Junpei walked home together and recovering from laughing at each other's inappropriate jokes, they entered the Command Room on the fourth floor of the dormitory. All four club members were seated.

"Okay, everybody's here." Ikutsuki announces. "I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But, that number recently jumped to five. Therefore, starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Sorry..." Junpei interrupted. "I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?"

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari ponders.

"Hm...?"

"It's no surprise..." Ikutsuki says. "...since it only appears during the Dark Hour."

"That Dark Hour...?" Junpei asks.

"Just like the Shadows... Interesting, huh?" Akihiko rhetorically questioned. "And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest."

"Whoa... their nest, huh?"

"But, Senpai... what about your injury?" Yukari thoughtfully asked.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." Mitsuru says, reminding Akihiko.

"Yeah... I know..." he says in disappointment.

"Well, I'm sure he won't complain, as long as you don't go too far in." Ikutsuki assures Akihiko and the rest of the group. "Since we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can simply avoid."

"Relax, I've got your backs." Junpei ambitiously reassures.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Yukari hesitates.

"What about you, Mr. Chairman?" Mitsuru asks.

"I'll stay here." Ikutsuki says. "As you know, I can't summon a Persona..."

**Gekkoukan High School - Late Night**

No one talked much during the long travel to the school. Once they arrived to their education facility, they started to talk.

"This is it? _THIS_ is the place?" Junpei says in shock. "Why HERE?"

"Just wait a few minutes..." Akihiko tells him. "It's almost midnight."

**Outside Tartarus - Dark Hour**

The hour struck midnight. As expected, the surroundings were given a green tone, with the moon becoming increasingly larger with a tint of yellow. However, one thing was unexpected: the high school began to transmorgify into an unrecognizable structure. All individual pieces thrusted up into the air, colliding with one another to assemble one tall and intimidating building.

"This is Tartarus - the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru explains.

"Labyrinth...?" Junpei says. "What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?"

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal."

"This is the 'nest' you were talking about!? But, why!? Why'd our school turn into a giant tower!?"

No response was given.

"You don't know, either?" Junpei assumes.

_Mitsuru knows something. I just know it. Her father is the leader of the Kirijo Group, so she HAS to know something._

"_She might, so best if you stay focussed and alert._" Orpheus suddenly said to Minato.

_I will._

"...No." Mitsuru says with hesitation.

_She definitely knows something._

"I'm sure it's complicated. Who cares, anyway? It's not like it would change our minds about fighting." Yukari says.

"Well, maybe now we'll find out." Akihiko believes. "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour."

"Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but remember, you won't be accompanying us today." Mitsuru painfully reminds Akihiko.

"I know... you don't have to remind me." he says in annoyance.

The group walk into the abnormal skyscraper to find a beautiful yet uneasy feeling interior. It was built like a lobby, with a staircase leading up into what appears to be a portal.

"Whoa... it's just as cool on the inside..." Junpei stands in awe.

"But, it sure is creepy..." Yukari says.

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond they doorway at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru notifies.

"First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place." Akihiko announces. "Why don't you have a look around?"

"What!? By ourselves!?" Yukari questions.

"We're not asking you to go very far," Mitsuru assures, easing Yukari's feelings. "And I'll be feeding you information from here."

"Well, that's assuring to know." Minato states.

"So, you two didn't plan on coming in the first place?" Junpei asks.

"That's right," Akihiko replies. "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real?" Junpei says. "One of us?... Oh! Oh! Me, me, me! Pick me!"

"Eh..." Akihiko hesitates. He then turns to Minato's direction. "You're in charge, Minato."

"W-Wait, wait! Why him!? He doesn't look like a leader!" Junpei says in anger.

"But, he HAS fought them before..." Yukari reminds.

"Seriously?"

"That's true, but there's another reason." Akihiko then gets out his Evoker. "You two... can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like he can?"

"Y-yeah, of course I can!" Junpei blatantly lies.

"I think so." Yukari says, with a lot more genuine confidence than Junpei.

"These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without Persona, you're screwed." Akihko says.

"I'm aware of that."

_Wait, that door... it looks... familiar..._

Minato walks over to the door emitting a blue hue light through the gaps of the door. Upon reaching it, he grabs the key he received from Igor and unlocks the door. He opens it and steps inside into the Velvet Room.

"I've been waiting for you." Igor greeted Minato. "The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... how did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"The nature of my power?" Minato inquires.

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... it's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities." he responds. "You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp. But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly. Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please, come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role, the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then... farewell."

...

"Minato? Are you alright?" Yukari asks.

Minato instantly snaps back into reality. One important detail he didn't acknowledge is that his friends can't see the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm alright." Minato responds.

"You look like a zombie." Junpei remarks.

"I opened this door, and..."

"Huh? What door?" Yukari inquires.

"Man, are you loco?" Junpei says.

_So none of them can see the door? I suppose I'll take that into account._

"Have you been nodding off? You seem... kinda out of it."

"Dude, you're s'posed to be our _leader_. Get your head in the game."

"Come on, let's go."

"Alright." Minato took his squad into the labryinth.

...

"So, this is it, huh?" Junpei says.

"I hope I don't get lost..." Yukari says to herself.

"If we all stay together, we'll be fine." Minato reassured his group.

"_Can you all hear me?_" Mitsuru's voice says telepathically.

"Whoa! Is that you, Senpai?" Junpei asks.

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."

"Wait... Ya mean, you can see inside here?"

"_It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative_." Mitsuru explains.

"Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better." Yukari said in a sarcastic manner.

"_Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute_." Mitsuru goes on. "_They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect._"

"Right!" Junpei agrees.

"Got it!" Yukari says. "Why is she always like that?"

"_Let's begin. Keep in mind, these are real battles you'll be engaging in. Now, see if you can eliminate all the Shadows on this floor._" Mitsuru says.

"Understood." Minato complies.

The squad turned left then right into another hallway and stopped as they saw a Shadow.

"_Watch out! I detect a Shadow in front of you. Move in and hit it before it attacks you!_"

"Understood."

Minato swung his sword onto the unaware Shadow. Before it could move out of the way, the sword slams onto the Shadow, engaging them in a battle.

"Orpheus, Agi!" Minato pushes his Evoker against his head and squeezed the trigger to summon Orpheus.

Orpheus engulfed the Shadow in flames, crippling it for the moment.

"Everyone, let's commence an all-out-attack!" Minato shouts.

"Uh... an all-out-attack?" Junpei asks.

"It means for everyone to hit it at once."

"Oh, a-alright. Let's get 'em!" Junpei understands. The Shadow tries running away, but is ultimately stopped. "Get back here, you son of a..."

Everyone piles up on the Shadow, repeatedly bashing it until it vaporized from existence.

"_What a stunning victory!_" Mitsuru congratulates them.

"We still have a ways to go, so let's get moving." Minato orders.

"Got it!" Yukari says.

"No objections from me." Junpei replies.

...

After several Shadows being decimated by the group, they walk back towards the way they came from. All were worn out, except for Minato.

"_There should be a staircase nearby. Do you see it?_" Mitsuru points out. "_A staircase is the only way to proceed to the next floor. I can't allow you to go any higher today, but please remember about it next time._"

"We can take it on." Minato says.

"_Excuse me?_"

"I said we can take it on."

"_You will not go further than-_"

"If the rest of you do not want to go, then I will."

_What's this... urge to go on ahead? It feels like something is tugging my soul..._

"_**Go up the staircase. Use my power. It is my gift to you.**_" a deep voice says in Minato's mind.

_Thanatos?_

"_**Yes, it is I. The Harbinger of Death. I will bring you your salvation. Your rage will fuel your power. Summon me, and walk forth. Decimate your foes.**_"

_I..._

"_**You know you want to. It is my duty to serve you.**_"

_...Lend me your strength._

"_**Walk up the staircase.**_"

Minato begins to walk up the staircase as per Thanatos' wishes.

"Minato? Minato, come back!" Yukari shouts for Minato.

"Hey, dude, you said for us to all stick toget-" Junpei is shortly cut off by Minato.

"If you don't want to go, head back down. I'm not done." Minato says.

"_Arisato, you will come back this instant!_" Mitsuru shouts.

"My thirst hasn't been quenched."

"_You will DIE if you go on ahead. Do you understand that!?_"

"You'll see me after my carnage."

"_COME BACK HERE RIGH-_" Mitsuru is cut off.

"_**Much better, yes? No more temptation into drawing you away from your desire.**_" Thanatos says.

_More quiet, but it's about to become Hell here._

...

Minato walks into the second floor. Several Shadows are grouped together. Minato draws his Evoker, but Thanatos says, "_**Your Evoker cannot summon me. Not yet. Say my name aloud, and I will rise up.**_"

"Come... THANATOS!" Minato shouts.

Suddenly, the energy held within Minato had burst out, lending all of it to Thanatos. Thanatos screeches, withdrawing his sword.

"_**Your wish is my command.**_"

"Thanatos, slash them away."

Thanatos began to violently hack away at those who stood before him. The carnage brought upon by the Persona left Shadows sprawled on the ground, with their dark blood staining the walls and floors of Tartarus.

Minato climbed each floor, unleashing Thanatos' power. He reached the 14th floor, before Mitsuru's voice reached him again.

"_Arisato! I sense Death, you need to find a teleporter, and fast!_"

"It won't even touch me."

"_Arisato, unless you plan on the Kirijo Group filing your death certificate, you will find that teleporter IMMEDIATELY._"

Minato did not heed Mitsuru's warning. As he waited for this supposed 'Death' figure, he heard chains rattling, echoing throughout the halls.

"_ARISATO!_"

The figure stood in front of Minato, menacingly staring at him.

"Listen here. Unless you have a deathwish, you will get out of my sight. If dying is what you wish, then stay here. I have all night."

The Shadow, or whatever it is, didn't respond.

"I see you've chosen to seal your fate." Minato coldly says.

The figure shoots its two revolvers at Minato. Before the projectiles could impact, Thanatos appeared and used its coffins to protect him.

"Thanatos, MEGIDOLAON!"

_**I know Thanatos doesn't have Megidolaon, but come on, he's the literal personification of death. He should have more moves than what he's given.**_

The figure standing before Minato shot up into the air, unleashing a megidolaon of its own. Thanatos shielded Minato to protect him from the blast, while 'Death' was left to take the impact of Thanatos' own megidolaon.

"Still standing, huh? Thanatos, DOOR OF HADES!"

"_**As you wish.**_"

Thanatos waved its sword and spawned a black, open hole in the shape of a doorway. Suddenly, a great force pulled in the surroundings. All except Minato, Thanatos and Tartarus were pulled in.

"**DAMN YOU, FOOL. THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST TIME WE MEET, MINATO ARISATO.**" the voice says. "**PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR I, THE REAPER, WILL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH IN THE END.**"

The Reaper was then sucked into the door, leaving no trace of it behind. Tranquility stepped into the hallway.

"_A-Arisato... H-how did you...?_" Mitsuru was at a loss for words. Her teammate, the one she confided her trust in and deviated from her orders, had just defeated the Reaper with only two skills.

"I'll take out the next floor and I'll head back down." Minato assures.

Minato walked up the staircase to the next floor, standing before him was a larger shadow than the rest. The Shadow had sharp, cone-like shapes for arms with hind-like legs to stand on. The livery it sported was silver and blue, having a yellow color for its face.

"Thanatos, TEMPEST SLASH!"

With one, swift and effortless strike, Thanatos sliced the Shadow's arms and legs clean off. Afterwards, Thanatos picked up one of the arms and began thrusting the tip into the Shadow's chest repeatedly. Blood was shed all over the halls and floor, as well as Minato and Thanatos. The death incarnate Persona then placed both hands on the Shadow's head and popped it. The result was that of what would happen if you compressed a watermelon with an industrial hydraulic press at Mach 10 speed.

"_**As much as I would love to continue the slaughter, the Dark Hour is almost over. I will retreat back into your psyche. Don't forget about me, because I am not leaving.**_"

_Alright..._

Minato came up to the next staircase, with access to the next block being guarded by unmovable barriers. As they wouldn't budge, Minato scoured the hallways for a teleporter. Upon finding one, he used it to reach the lobby area of the Greek Hell.

...

"Arisato. Despite your lack of ability to follow instructions, I must commend you for clearing out the entire Thebel block on your own. However..." Mitsuru reprimanded and complemented. "...you will NOT do such ever again. Your psyche is only limited, and pushing yourself will leave you mentally ill or dead. Do I make myself clear, Arisato?"

"Understood, ma'am." Minato agreed.

"Looks like _YOU'RE_ the hero, huh?" Junpei enviously said. "Hell, your selfishness left us alone! We could've DIED because of you!"

"The pathway back to the lobby was clear, so there was no risk of you dying. Nevertheless, I apologize." Minato resigned.

"Minato-kun," Akihiko said. "Maybe we could train together some time. You seem like a formidable opponent."

"How many times must I remind you, Akihiko, that you are not in a suitable condition to do such activities?" Mitsuru reprimanded.

"I know already! I was just thinking ahead to when I _will_ be able to fight."

"If that's all, can we leave? The Dark Hour will be over soon. Plus, we're all tired, aren't we?" Yukari says.

"I'm not." Minato opposed.

"What? How? After all the power you used, how are you NOT exhausted, let alone out of breath?"

"Thanatos used his own power, not mine. Even if I was tired, it would be because of how late it is." Minato responded. "Now, may we go now?"

"Yes, yes we may. It would be best if we left before the Dark Hour ends. If we do not, there's a possibility that we may be trapped for another hour and the next day will occur once we get out." Mitsuru agreed.

The walk back to the dorms was quiet, to say the least. Everyone was still pondering how Minato was able to conquer all of the first block without even breaking a sweat, and the summoning of an entire different Persona. Most disconcerting was the fact that Minato was able to summon his Persona without the use of his Evoker. Once they arrived at the dormitory, they all bade goodnight and headed back to their rooms to await for the next day.

**A/N:** If you're wondering, I took inspiration of Thanatos being summoned from the author of a fanfiction called "Persona 3 : Arisato Twins" (you should definitely check that out: s/12263644/1/Persona-3-Arisato-Twins ) I'll keep Thanatos' appearances to a minimum, though. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!


	4. Creating Bonds - Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Gilgamesh50:** Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Well, more leaning towards that Minato will be able to talk to Thanatos. I'd have to keep it rare though, since Thanatos isn't in his compendium yet. And I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying my fanfic!

**Creating Bonds**

**4/21 - Gekkoukan Auditorium** **\- Early Morning**

After talking to a classmate called Kenji Tomichika and a large chunk of hearing students and school staff drone on about the new school year during the assembly, Minato starts to fall asleep.

"...That concludes the main portion of today's assembly," the black haired student announced. "Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D."

"Thank you," said Mitsuru as she stepped forth to the lecturn.

"So, she _did_ get elected." Yukari finds out. "Well, I guess she IS the most popular girl in school."

"You can say that again! There's, like, some aura around her..." Junpei agreed. "Besides, this school is owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

A sudden and deep growl started in Minato's mind as Junpei mentioned the Kirijo Group.

_Was that you, Thanatos?_

No response.

_Are you going to respond?_

Thanatos remained silent.

_Suit yourself._

"Yeah, I try not to think about that." Yukari says.

"Then I suppose it's no wonder she's the President." Minato concludes.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year." Mitsuru starts her speech. "It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions. To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future. For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you."

Mitsuru steps to the side of the stage after ending her lecture.

"Dang... that was freakin' amazing..." Junpei says in awe, then turns his head to Minato. "So... do you have any idea what she just said?"

"Not a clue." Minato says nonchalantly.

"Me neither... We live in the same dorm, but it's like we're on different planets..." Junpei compares to the situation. "Man... if she asks for my opinion... I don't know what I'll say..."

**Gekkoukan Entrance - After School**

Minato trekked down the stairs of the school's inner entrance and halted when he heard a squeal from a girl.

"Look! It's Akihiko-senpai!" one of the numerous fangirls say.

"Where!? Oh, there he is!" one of the girls said as all of them made their way to surround Akihiko.

Minato could faintly hear Akihiko sigh.

_Looks like even he disapproves of the constant praise._

Junpei walks to Minato, and says, "Have you noticed how popular Akihiko-san is with the ladies? Man, take a look at that..."

"I don't care." Minato replies.

"Whatever man, you probably do want all the ladies." Junpei shot back. "I didn't use to talk to him much, but now I've got a good excuse. I know he's the captain of the boxing team but... who woulda thought he'd be such a chick magnet!? I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going..."

Akihiko ignores the girls and walks on his own.

"Senpai!" the girls shout.

"Wait for us!" one begs.

Akihiko turns to see Junpei and Minato.

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" he informally asks.

"Hell yeah! Whatcha got in mind!?" Junpei says, hoping to befriend one of Akihiko's fans.

"I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall." he requests. "You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station. See ya there."

"Th-The police station?" Junpei asks in confusion and dismay. "You mean, we're not hangin' out with your friends...?"

"Who, these girls?" Akihiko seems amused. "I don't even know their names. Hell, they talk so much that they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. Don't keep me waiting."

"Awww... why can't he be more friendly?" one of his fans ponders.

"But, that's what makes him so cool!" one of them respond. They quickly ran after Akihiko.

"Man, how can he not know their names!? I mean, seriously! Just look at them!" Junpei says.

"They could be in different classes or grades." Minato defends.

"Maybe... but still... Oh well, let's go."

**Paulownia Mall: Police Station - After School**

The two slender teenagers walk through into the police station and see Akihiko conversing with a stern officer.

"Thank you, Sir." Akihiko notices Minato and Junpei. "Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier."

Kurosawa observed the two non-burly teenagers and said nothing.

"I was waiting for you guys." Akihiko breaks the silence. "This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san..." Akihiko hands both 5,000 yen each, courtesy of Ikutsuki.

"Really? Sweet!" Junpei celebrates.

"You can't find empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections. But, these things still cost money."

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free." Kurusawa intervenes.

"I realize that. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." Akihiko leaves the police station, leaving the three of them in the building.

"I've been informed about you two." Kurosawa says. "My job is to maintain peace in the city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right."

_Yes, because selling lethal weapons to children is __**clearly**__ right by legal means._

Junpei and Minato browse the equipment Kurosawa has to offer. Although limited, the two make do with what is in store, as well as the funds they were given. Minato bought the Camo Shirt (in which somehow increased defense, despite it appearing as a standard shirt). Minato bought the Kishido Blade as well. Since he 'borrowed' money from the loot in Tartarus, he was still left with more than enough in his wallet. Junpei, however, was not so lucky and could only buy a single sword.

"Pshh, only 5,000 yen..." Junpei says in disappointment. "I'm gonna take off, since I'm in a bad mood now..."

_You're in a bad mood... because you got free money? That does not make any sense._

"_He might prove to be an interesting human if not even you can understand him_." Orpheus says telepathically.

_I suppose he might be._

Minato was left with nothing else to do, so he head back to the dorms to get some rest.

**4/22 - Gekkoukan High School: Classroom 2-F - After School**

The bluenette was preparing to leave, until a familiar face came to the front of his desk.

"Hey, man, I'm gonna get some ramen after school. You wanna come?" Kenji thoughtfully asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Minato was puzzled. He's never ate out with anyone before, at least after he became an orphan.

"No reason, really. I just don't have anything to do later..." he replies. "...and I thought we could finish our conversation from this morning."

"...Fine." Minato resigned.

"Really? Alright, let's go, man." Kenji replied in excitement.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall: Hagakure - After School**

While Minato was eating his meal silently, Kenji was slurping it like a rabid animal. From what Minato remembers, slurping the broth of the soup is a compliment to the chef.

_We truly have a strange world._

Kenji finished his meal. "Whew! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

"...Yeah." Minato says quietly.

"Well, was I right, or was I right? This ramen tastes great, doesn't it?" Kenji asks.

"I guess."

"You guess!? Come on, no need to be so modest! You and I both know that you enjoyed it." Kenji calls out.

"It was... good." Minato was practically held at gunpoint.

"Anyway, I bet they put a special ingredient in it - something that no other ramen shop uses." Minato's classmate deduced. "It's probably some sort of secret spice...

"Oh sorry, my bad. I get all geeked up when I eat here." Kenji apologized.

"I agree with you." Minato decided to get on his good side.

"You do? Really? I mean, you can appreciate the subtle yet distinct flavor of the soup?" Kenji was surprised at Minato's somewhat fake response. "...Wow, you don't look like the type of guy I'd normally hang around with... But I guess looks aren't everything, even if you do always have a depressed face on."

_Cheeky bastard. He'd understand if he knew what I had to deal with._

"By the way, I hear you and Yukari are close. Damn boy, you move fast! I mean, you just only transferred here. I can't blame you, though. A man's gotta be aggressive nowadays." Kenji reminiscences, then gets up from his seat. "Hey, let's hang out after school again sometime. We'll get some food and we'll talk about my secret plan... Wait 'til you hear it, dude. You're gonna flip!"

_Yeah... no I won't._

A familiar shatter played inside Minato's head, with time growing to a stop. A tarot card appeared before Minato's eyes. In a flash, it turned to reveal its form: the Magician Arcana.

"_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana_..." an echoing voice promised.

The card then slowly vanished from the Wild Card's vision, and time resumed to normal pace.

_Social Links are that easy? I thought it would be harder, especially with my social ineptness._

"Man, you're one serious dude," Kenji continues to compliment. "Oh well, let's get going."

Minato went back to his dorm room and drifted off to sleep.

...

**? - ? - ?**

_Minato and his teammates were sprawled on the ground, lacking strength to even pick up their fallen Evokers to summon their Personas._

_"Is this... the end...?" Minato thinks to himself._

_As Shadows began to close in on his squad, a voice shouts,_

_"THRAFSMA!"_

_An opaque and ghostly figure appeared and wiped out all the creatures in one, excruciatingly hot blast. Only white was visible for many seconds._

...

"Gah!" Minato wakes up in a cold sweat.

"_Unpleasant dream?_" Orpheus was sat on Minato's large bed.

"I suppose it was." Minato responds.

"_Perhaps it wasn't a dream._"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"_Some have said that they've dreamed of closely, if not precisely, to events that occur in the future. Maybe you should stay alert._" Orpheus advises.

"I doubt it..."

"_You never know._"

"Even if it were to happen, I could just summon Thanatos, no?"

"_It is ill-advised that you summon him. You are not at the current point of time to wield him with Thanatos using your soul. It will detriment you greatly._"

"But... it didn't last time." Minato states.

"_Remember what he had said? He used his own power to satiate your locked rage. That was the last time he would do something like that._"

"What would you know? We'd have to find out if I'm strong enou-" Minato gets cut off by Orpheus.

"_I know all about you, Arisato. I am you, and you are me. I am one with your psyche, as well as every other Persona you harness._"

"Tch..."

"_Now, I suggest you get some rest. You were planning to head to Tartarus tomorrow, yes?_"

"H-how did you-"

"_I told you. I am you. Now, get rest. I'll retreat back into your psyche. Farewell._" Orpheus faded into thin air, leaving Minato alone.

"I suppose I will get rest..." Minato says as he lowers his eyelids and drifts back into sleep.

...

**A/N:** Sorry for a short chapter. I kind of forgot about the fan fiction, so it isn't much. I'll try and make it up to you guys later on! Thank you for reading this fan fiction, and I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya!


	5. Clubs - Chapter 5

**Clubs**

**4/23 - Gekkoukan High - After School**

Minato was ready to leave school, but did not return to the dorms as he remembered that there were sporting clubs. There was the Track, Kendo and Swimming teams. The latter was something Minato was never really into, and Kendo was something he's been doing for far too long. His Tartarus expeditions could easily keep him in shape for sword fighting. Minato decided to join the Track team after observing the other sports.

...

"This is Minato Arisato, a second-year. He'll be joining the team." The burly coach informed the team.

"Hello, I'm Yuko Nishiwaki. Nice to meet you." The tan girl greeted Minato. "You're a junior, so you can just call me 'Yuko.'"

"Nice to meet you too, Yuko." Minato returned the greet.

"Hey, Kazushi!" The coach yelled.

"Yessir!" A tall, black-haired club member replied.

The coach spoke to Minato. "This is the future captain of this team. He's a great runner, and scores well in competitions." He returned his gaze to Kazushi. "You two are in the same class, right? Kazushi, keep an eye on the new guy here, alright?"

"You got it." Kazushi turned to speak with Minato. "You're the guy who had went out with Yukari on the first day of school, right? You know, you're practically famous. I'm Kazushi Miyamoto. You've seen me around, right?"  
"I have. We're in the same class." Minato responded.

"Well, then, long story short: from now on, you're mine after school. Also, just because you joined mid-season, don't think I'll go easy on you!" Kazushi warned in a threatening-tone.

Minato greeted the rest of the Track team, and a shatter went off in his head.

"_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Chariot Arcana..._"

_I wonder, would the same have happened if I joined another club? Guess I'll never know._

...

**Tartarus: Thebel - Dark Hour**

Minato spent most of his time looking after Yukari and Junpei. Since he had already teared through the block and gained a fair amount of power from it, he only dealt with the Shadows that caused grief to his team. Yukari primarily acted as the healer, with Junpei being the heavy hitter with his physical and fire attacks. The benefit from all this for Minato was the cards that appeared before him after each battle he won, a thing he dubbed 'Shuffle Time'. He gained three Personas, with the rest of the cards being either experience or money. In total, he had taken approximately 2,000 yen. Can't say no to free money. When the group reached the barrier, they headed back down to return to the dorms and had some rest. Of course, that wasn't the only reason why they took a break. The barrier was barricading the way up to the next block, and the Dark Hour was nearly over anyhow.

...

**4/25 - Iwatodai Strip Mall: Bookworms Used Books - After School**

The bluenette was usually left with nothing to do in his dorm other than sleep, so he went on the search for books to read. He entered a bookstore in the Iwatodai Strip Mall.

"...Welcome." The hunch-back elderly man said. "What would you like today? We have fresh mackerel!"

"...Sorry, as you can see, we don't sell fish here, let alone mackerel." The old lady apologized.

"Hey, you're a student, aren't you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, right?"

"That's right." Minato responded.

"That means you've probably seen the permisson tree there..." The man assumed.

"Permisson tree?" Minato recalled never seeing a permisson tree at his school.

"Do you think I'm making this up!?" I'm serious!" The old man was agitated at Minato's blank response. "It was planted right beside a walkway in a courtyard at the school."

_Maybe I should keep note of that. But how is it specifically connected to those two?_

"I'm sorry. He's rambling on like an old man." The kind lady apologized again for his actions. "Just ignore him."

_Well, he looks rather old, so yes, he most likely is rambling like one._

"That will be one thousand yen, thank you." The lady notified.

Minato hands her the yen, takes his book and leaves the bookstore.

_Huh. I was half expecting a Social Link. Maybe if I go to that permisson tree..._

...

**Gekkoukan High - After School**

Minato traversed through the hallways of the large school and entered the courtyard. He followed the location of which the old man had said. The bluenette noticed the vibrant green-leafed tree near the footpath.

_So that's the tree they were talking about._

He noticed a fallen leaf on the ground and picked it up.

_Hm... maybe I'll hand in that leaf to them._

...

**Iwatodai Strip Mall: Bookworms Used Books - After School**

"...Welcome to Bookworms." The old man greeted once again. "How many guests? Smoking or non-smoking?"

"..." Minato was confused.

"Hm? Excuse me, but may I see that leaf in your hand..."

Minato handed him the leaf.

"Oh! Is this a leaf from that permisson tree?" The old man observed the leaf. "It must have grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves... Wait, so you didn't come here to buy books? Did you come here just to show us this?"

"That's right." Minato replied.

"I knew it! I knew right from the start that you're a kind young man!" The old man appreciated Minato's kindness.

_I'm... kind?_

"I've been meaning to go see that tree for a while now, but I'm not sure if these stumpy old legs will make it that far... That wasn't meant to be a pun. You know, 'stumpy', 'tree stump'. Catch my drift?"

"I get it." Minato wasn't appreciating this second Ikutsuki.

"Very clever, dear." The old woman complimented.

"Allow me to introduce my wife Mitsuko. I'm Bunkichi." The old man, now known as Bunkichi, introduced. "If you don't mind, would you tell us your name?"

"My name is Minato Arisato."

"So, your name is Minato Arisato... Then, we'll call you Minato-chan from now on!"

_SHATTER!_

The distinct sound of glass breaking played once again.

"_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hierophant Arcana..._"

"It's getting pretty dark out so I'll be heading home. Goodbye, Mitsuko-san and Bunkichi-san."

"We're open every day except Sunday. Come visit us again if you get bored." Mitsuko said before Minato left.

...

**4/27 - Gekkoukan High - Early Morning**

"We'll now begin this morning's assembly." The teacher at the lecturn began. "First, our principal has some words he'd like to share with you. Please give him a warm welcome."

"...Thank you." The princiapl walked to the lecturn.

"What's the deal with the assembly?" Yukari asked. "You think it's about the recent incidents?"

"Who cares?" Junpei lousily replied. "The Principal doesn't know anything about the Shadows, anyway. I just hope this doesn't take too long..."

"I know. His speeches always drag."

"Ahem. Today, I'd like to tell you about my, um, vision for this school year." The principal stumbled across his words. "As you are aware, strange incidents have been reported on the news lately. It is my firm belief that none of you are involved. However, if we want to better our school, then we all need to accept responsibility for change. Dig deep down inside and tap into your imaginations... but don't lose touch with reality. As they say, 'There's no use crying over spilt milk.' This is the key to reaping all the rewards that school has to offer..."

"Wait a minute... doesn't this remind you of Mitsuru-senpai's speech?" Yukari noticed.

"Yeah, you're right. What's up with that!?" Junpei agreed with Yukari. "What about you, Minat-"

Minato was sound asleep, most likely because A) he never rests and B) the Principal's speech dragged on for too long.

"He never stays awake, does he? The hell's his secret!?"

"I dunno." Yukari plainly said. "Though, he kinda looks cute when he sleeps..."

"Wait, what did you say!?" Junpei didn't believe what he was hearing.

"N-nothing!" Yukari nervously tried to cover up what she slipped.

...

**Gekkoukan High: Classroom 2-F - Lunchtime**

Sitting at one of the front desks was no other than Minato. However, the person who disrupted Minato's tranquility was the Student Council President.

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you after school. I have a special request for you." Mitsuru requested.

"A special request?" Minato was slightly confused by Mitsuru's sudden favor.

"I apologize for being in a rush, but I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else. I'll tell you more about it after school, okay? Au revoir."

Mitsuru walked out of the classroom and Minato was left to his devices.

_Everyone seems to want more from me, nowadays..._

...

**After School**

Mitsuru walked into the 2-F classroom after school ended.

"I apologize for making you wait. To make a long story short, I want you to join Student Council."

"I'm too lazy..." Minato was in a club already, and he didn't feel like needing another one.

"Well, it's not like you need to participate in every activity. Just come to the Student Council Room when you have the time."

"That's it?" Minato was expecting more, considering he was being asked to join the Council.

"Yes, that's it. I just want you to join." Mitsuru summarized. "Being President is very time consuming. I'd like to have additional help available in the event of an emergency. You understand my situation... I'm asking you since you know what it's like to be a leader."

"That's true..." Minato soon resigned. "Alright, I'll join."

"I knew I could count on you." Mitsuru seemed delighted. "I've already made an appointment for you with the faculty adviser. But, you'll have to go to the Faculty Office on your own. I'm sorry for making the arrangements without your permission, but I hope you understand the position I'm in. Please go to the Faculty Office, Arisato. I'll be waiting for you in the Student Council Room."

Minato was still lazy that day, and decided to head back to the dorms to rest. Tomorrow would be the day he would go to the Faculty Office. But now, all he wanted to do was rest, despite sleeping through the entire day.

**A/N:** I know, I know, not a very long one. In fact, it's the shortest chapter in this fan fiction. Also, yes, I'm most likely going to do the Mina x Yuka pairing, as shown in that scene with Minato sleeping.


	6. The Reverse Priestess - Chapter 6

**The Reverse Priestess**

**4/28 - Dorms: Lounge - Evening**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru casually greeted. "For your information, the internet line which was ripped apart by the Shadow will be fixed tomorrow. If you have a computer in your room, you should be able to connect."

"That's good." Minato replied with.

"...Well, that takes care of everything that was damaged..." she continued, "...except, of course, Akihiko's ribcage."

"Speaking of the internet..." Junpei intervened in the conversation. "You play any online games, dude?"

"Definitely." Minato had interest in videogames, at least back before he moved into Tatsumi Port Island.

"Nice," Junpei wasn't expecting that answer from the isolated bluenette. "Dude, you gotta check this one out... It's called 'Innocent Sin Online.'"

_Why does that sound like a porn game?_

"I was totally addicted to it, but then I got all burnt out. You should give it a try." Junpei handed Minato the disc for the game. Without any current use for it, Minato went back to his room to get ready for the next day.

**4/29 - Dorms: Minato's Room - Early Morning**

Today's 'Showa Day', so Minato didn't need to get ready for school. Instead, he recalled the internet line being back up, so he decided to install Innocent Sin Online with the disc Junpei gave him.

"Spring, the year 20XX... You have 1 message." the game screen displayed. "From: 'PHIL.'"

"Reality is just a series of events and players acting out what they believe is real. When we accept that fact, our world becomes 'reality.' Reality is but a reflection of our thoughts and expectations. But, what if we were merely reflections in another's mirror? Are you prepared to look through that mirror to discover the truth?"

_Didn't think an MMORPG would have a deeper meaning that it appears to have..._

At a location called 'Lunarvale Hospital', a girl avatar walked up to Minato's character and said, "sup xD"

(to keep it simple, I'll just keep this all in a log format)

**Girl in Gray: **asl...? oh wait, r u a nub? u r, huh? _

**Girl in Gray:** oh wow. u haven't even finished generating your char yet... o_O

**Girl in Gray:** welcome to teh game! good thing i'm using my low level alt

**Girl in Gray:** i think its jus u an me, this is kind of a dead MMO these days xD

**Minato:** What name should I use?

**Girl in Gray:** sry. i got kinda ooc there =o

**Girl in Gray:** we r supposed to be our "alternate selves" rite? uhhhh... yeah =/

**Girl in Gray:** sooo... what r u gonna call ur char? we can meet up later

**Girl in Gray:** hm... hey, i got a good name for u =3

**Girl in Gray:** ...how bout tatsuya? kyahahaha! that's good, imo

**Tatsuya:** Alright.

**Girl in Gray:** i'll change mine to maya, k? =D

**Maya:** have a little deja vu? ;P

**Tatsuya:** Heh, that's clever.

_So I guess this IS based on that one game._

**Maya:** o rly? i'm impressed

**Maya:** i didn't think many people played that!

**Maya:** well, if u see any jokers, be sure to rescu me, k? ^^y

**Maya:** ne way, i'm usually idling on my days off... _

**Maya:** so if ur bored, maybe we can level together. it sux to be lonely =P

**Tatsuya:** Yeah, that would be nice.

_**SHATTER!**_

_Really? Here too!?_

A tarot card was shown in front of his eyes and showed the Hermit Arcana.

"_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana..._"

**Maya:** sry, gtg =\

**Maya:** remember, let's think positive! traesto! xD

**Console:** **Maya** has left the game.

_I'll log out as well too, then._

...

**4/30 - Gekkoukan High - After School**

Standing at her locker after practice was no one other than the Team Manager herself.

"Hello, Yuko-san." Minato referred back to being rejected by her when he asked her to walk home with him. He has no shame.

"Oh, Minato-kun... What's up?" Yuko responded.

_Hell, let's go for a second shot. If it fails, it fails._

"Want to walk home with me?"

Yuko thought for a minute before making her answer, "...Okay, sure. Why don't we stop somewhere along the way?"

_Holy shit, it worked._

"Alright, then let's go."

...

**Paulownia Mall: Chagall Cafe - After School**

"It's tough being a team manager... You don't get any respect." Yuko complains. "The guys on the team all act like little kids. 'Where's my towel?' 'Can you wash this for me?' I'm not their mother."

"It doesn't look easy."

"Definitely isn't. But, at least I don't have to worry about gaining weight, since I'm always running around taking care of them." she looks on the bright side. "How about you, Minato-kun? Are you enjoying the Track Team?"

"Yeah, I guess it's fun." Minato replied in his coolly voice.

"That's good." Yuko appeared to be happy, despite Minato's voice being devoid of any emotion. "I thought it might be boring for you, since you're so much better than everyone else..."

_Oh, that's right. I guess I __**did**__ outrun everyone by a lap and a half during one of the practice runs._

"You've got your own style... You don't waste much energy." she continued.

"Thanks, Yuko-san."

"If you have any questions, just ask Kaz... Um, you know... Kazushi." she directed. "You guys are in the same class, so I'm sure he'd be willing to help you. You can ask me, too, if you want, since I am the team manager."

_**SHATTER!**_

Another tarot card appeared before Minato, turning around to show the Strength Arcana.

"_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Strength Arcana..._"

_I wonder if it can appear at the worst of times._

"I've gotta run, there's a show I want to catch. See you at school." Yuko quickly left.

...

**Dorms: Lounge - Evening**

_Pi, pi!_

There was no caller ID, so the bluenette answered.

"_Hello, this is Elizabeth_." the voice on the phone says.

_I... won't even ask how she contacted me and how she even got my number._

"_Please come to the Velvet Room. There is a matter we need to discuss. You may use the alternate entrance located in Paulownia Mall. All you must do is find the door. I'll see you soon._" Elizabeth hung up before Minato could reply.

...

**Paulownia Mall: Back Alley - Evening**

Standing at the far end of the hallway was a door painted in velvet with a blue hue emanating from it. It was the very same door in Tartarus' lobby.

_Well, time to go._

Minato unlocked the door with his key and swung open the door.

...

**Velvet Room - Evening**

"Greetings, Elizabeth and Igor." Minato sat down on the chair opposite to Igor.

"Likewise." Igor replied.

"I am truly sorry to bother you, but..." Elizabeth apologized in advance. "I have a big favor to ask. I have been looking for someone with exceptional strength. If you don't mind, will you accept my requests? Some of my missions will require you to escort me around, but... of course, once each request is completed, I will have a reward for you."

"That's fine with me." Minato didn't mind taking requests. He had nothing of particular meaning after school, other than meeting with his Social Links or sleeping.

"I anxiously await your cooperation. Now, how may I help you?"

"I don't need anything, Elizabeth, thank you. I'll be taking my leave."

"I look forward to your next visit."

Minato stood up and exited the room by using the door to the side.

...

**5/1 - Gekkoukan High: Classroom 2-F - After School**

The male members of SEES were chatting away after school had ended, minus Akihiko and Ikutsuki.

"FYI, Akihiko-san's at the hospital getting a checkup," Junpei suddenly remembered. "He called me earlier, and asked me to bring him something."

"That's nice." Minato didn't really care that Akihiko asked Junpei to bring him something. Knowing his senpai, it was probably some tool used for physical activity.

"Yup, he knows who to count on."

_Someone's ego seems to be blooming. Then again, that's coming from someone who has a low self-esteem: me._

Yukari walked up to the pair. "He only asked you cuz you don't have anything to do after school."

_Does everyone in this damned city always walk up out of nowhere?_

"H-Hey, I resent that!" Junpei took the insult somewhat badly, at least judging by his reaction.

Yukari giggled. "I'm just kidding. So, what'd he want you to bring?"

"The class roster for 2-E." Junpei answered.

"I thought he'd want some kind of sporting equipment." Minato said.

"That definitely sounds like him," Yukari turned back to Junpei. "What's he want that for? Well, I don't have practice today, so I'll go with you." She then turned back to the sitting bluenette. "You're coming too, right?"

"Eh... sure. I don't have anything else to do anyway." Minato gave in.

"Cool."

"W-Wait a minute..." Junpei starts.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"Well, it was ME he asked..." he said with envy in his voice.

"Oh, come on, Akihiko-senpai won't mind a little extra company. So let's go!"

"...Fine."

"You jelly?" Minato asked Junpei.

"I-I ain't jealous, or anything..."

_Sure you aren't._

...

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital - After School**

"Hey, Senpai, I brought that thing you asked-" Junpei cut himself off.

Sitting by his lonesome was a tall, gray-haired adolescent wearing a red trenchcoat, black jeans and sported a beanie.

"Wait, isn't this Akihiko-senpai's..."

The mysterious man squinted his eyes at Junpei.

"...hospital room?" Junpei finished his sentence in fear.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" Akihiko's voice says right behind them.

"We came to see you, Senpai!" the brunette said with excitement. "But... it doesn't look like anything's wrong with you."

"It was just for a checkup." he explained.

"Is that all, Aki?" the man stood up.

"Yeah, thanks." Akihiko responded.

"Tch... I don't have time for this shit."

The three moved out of the way to allow Akihiko's acquaintance to exit the room.

"Wh-Who was that?" Junpei was the first to speak.

"A friend from school... sort of," Akihiko elaborated. "You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases have been increasing?"

All of them nodded.

"Well, he knows a few people who are suffering form it, so I was asking him about it," he turned to Junpei. "Hey, Junpei, did you bring what I asked?"

"Of course, Akihiko-senpai!" Junpei brought out the roster with pride.

Akihiko began to stretch his arm.

"Uh, you shouldn't move your arm..."

"It's nothing," Akihiko assured. "I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training."

"Yeah! Gekkoukan's golden boy!" Junpei praised. "He was born to be in the ring!"

"Are we done here?" Minato wanted to get out, as by now he was getting bored.

"Hm? Yeah..." Yukari replied.

Minato left without any response back.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Junpei was agitated at Minato's lack of empathy.

The bluenette simply kept walking, as if Junpei was talking to a wall.

...

**Iwatodai Strip Mall - After School**

Minato walked out of the bookstore after he advanced his relationship with Bunkichi and Mitsuko. Two people caught his attention: a brunette and a teal-haired girl, both being Gekkoukan students.

"Quit bothering me! Leave me alone!" the brunette shouted.

"I can't! I've heard there's all sorts of scary people there!" the short teal-haired girl replied in concern. "I don't want you to go to a place like that."

"Where I go is none of your business! Why should you care?"

"I have to care! I-"

"God, you're so annoying! What is it with you!?" the brunette quickly cut off what she was about to say. After her response, she knocked the poor girl over, causing all her belongings to spill out onto the pavement.

The brunette looked hesitant to help her; any sort of incentive could make her. However, she only says, "I only hang out with you to mess with you. Seriously ,stop acting like we're friends."

Out of impulse, Minato came to help the girl pack her fallen books into her bag.

"Oh, thank you for helping!" she thanks him.

_Hang on, was she the girl I helped out a few days back-_

Minato's stomach began to grumble, having the teal-haired girl hear it.

"Oh... would you like something to eat? I have to thank you somehow."

"...Sure." Minato wasn't exactly... comfortable talking to the opposite sex, but he managed.

...

The girl ordered takoyaki for both Minato and herself.

"I have to go buy food for everyone during lunch break," she says. "so I never have time to eat."

"I don't bring lunch at all." Minato was relatable... in some sort of sense.

"Oh..."

Minato was staring at the girl, causing her to blush.

"W-What is it?"

"Why do you have to care?"

"Hm?"

"She said you shouldn't, right?"

"I know. It's because we're friends."

_Friends push each other over?_

"It's my own fault that Ms. Moriyama is mad at me," the girl said. "I didn't give any thought to her feelings and said some insensitive things... I want to apologize, but I just can't get the words out... I think it's probably because I'm afraid that she won't forgive me."

"Afraid?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. She's my precious friend," the girl showed genuine concern for her friend. "That's why I have to care."

"_I sense a power emanating from her..._" Orpheus telepathically mentioned to Minato.

_Not now, Orpheus._

"_Very well..._" Orpheus resigned.

"I'm gonna go now, since it's getting late." the bluenette stated.

"Oh, right," she solomenly agreed. "Wait, before you go, what's your name?"

"Minato Arisato. What's yours?"

"Fuuka Yamagishi. I'm happy to make your acquaintance!"

"Likewise..."

...

**Dorms: Minato's Room - Dark Hour**

Minato was restless and stared up at his ceiling. Suddenly, the environment turned green, and a familiar boy in striped attire stood at his bedside.

"Hello. How are you?" the boy asked.

"You're..." Minato's voice trailed off.

The boy instantly appeared on his bed, though this didn't fear the stone cold bluenette.

"You'll be facing another challenge soon."

"Challenge?" Minato wasn't aware of any 'challenge'.

"I'm sure that you know what I mean." Minato thought for a second.

_He might be referring to something like that big Shadow._

The boy vanished from his bed and reappeared at the end of the bed.

"I'll come to pay you another visit." the boy slowly started to become transparent, eventually disappearing into nothing.

...

Sorry for the sudden time skip here.

...

**5/9 - Dorms - Dark Hour**

A dreadful yet annoying alarm sounded over the whole dorm. Minato wasn't very pleased, but it must've meant that there's something going to happen. Something big.

...

The bluenette, brunette and goatee rushed up the stairs and entered the command room. Yukari was the first to speak.

"We're here!"

"Where is it!? I'll rip it a new one!" Junpei rhetorically threatens the Shadow, which wasn't in the dorm, let alone the command room.

"We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus," the redhead informed them. "We don't know for sure, but we believe it's another big one."

"Hm..." Minato hummed.

"We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible as well. Most people don't know the Dark Hour exists. But, if half the city is destroyed, there will be panic."

"We'll be fine," their leader was not exhibiting any fear. "This isn't our first time confronting them."

"Regardless, the destruction of the city must be avoided at all costs." Mitsuru finished.

"In other words, we need to kick some ass, right? Well, count me in!" Junpei was quick to regain enthusiasm.

_His ambition is going to get him either seriously injured or killed._

Yukari sighed. "Junpei..."

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman." Mitsuru ordered Akihiko.

"Wha-" Akihiko didn't bother hiding his distaste of both not being able to join the fight and having to stay there with Ikutsuki. "Are you kidding!? I'm going!"

Mitsuru still had her arguments up her sleeve, reminding Akihiko, "You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance."

"Tch!"

Mitsuru shook her head. "They'll fare better than you, in your current state. Have faith in them, Akihiko. They're ready. You'll get your chance, but for now, wait for the Chairman."

"...Dammit..." Akihiko muttered under his breath.

"Relax! I've got it covered!" Junpei flexed.

"Sure." Minato nonchalantly responded.

The gray-haired boxer resigned from Mitsuru's rule. "I guess I've got no choice..." he turned to Minato. "You're in charge."

Junpei almost fell over from Akihiko's words ringing into his ears. "Him again...?"

Mitsuru stepped up and put more pressure onto Minato's shoulders. "We're counting on you..."

"Understood." Minato formally responded.

"Heh, looks like you're stuck playin' leader again..." Junpei exasperated. "...Sucks to be you."

...

**Iwatodai Station - Dark Hour**

"It's a full moon tonight, huh?" said Yukari. "It sure looks creepy during the Dark Hour."

"I beg to differ." Minato didn't fear anything or anyone. He could stare death in the face and not give a damn. Well, technically he did, being the Reaper.

"What's that?" Junpei asked about the incoming sound. Unbeknownst to them, it was Mitsuru.

The club leader parked in front of them and got out. "Sorry I'm late. The Shadow is located inside a train car outside the station."

Junpei shot out from his position and started fawning over Mitsuru's bike. "Awesome!"

"Doesn't that mean we have to walk down the tracks?" Yukari asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Don't worry; machines stop during the Dark Hour." Mitsuro explained.

Yukari looked confused. "But your bike..."

"It's special."

...

**Train Car - Dark Hour**

The three reached the isolated train car and stopped to climb up into it. Yukari was the first to. While climbing up, she stopped half way to say, "Don't look up."

While she was climbing up, Minato accidentally looked under her skirt and started to blush.

"What's up, Minato? You're looking a bit red!" Junpei called out Minato.

"I-It must just be the reflection of the water."

"'Prolly."

All of them climbed up onto the train. Minato noticed that the doors were open.

"The doors are open," he said.

"It is strange for all the doors to be open before the train reached the station..." As soon as Yukari said that, all the doors slammed shut.

Junpei tried prying open one of the doors with his bare hands, but to no avail.

"_What's the matter?_" Mitsuru's voice rang in their heads. "_What happened!?_"

"The doors shut themselves as soon as we were in," Minato explained.

"_It was a Shadow trap?_"

Suddenly, Muttering Tiaras started to form and surround the field team. One of them started running away, and Junpei chased after it.

"Bastard, you're not getting away!" he shouted.

"Wait!" Yukari yelled. "Don't run off by yourself!"

"What!? I can handle this thing all by myself!" Junpei ran off after the Tiara.

"Damn it, Junpei!"

"Minato-kun, let's go after him!"

"But, he said-" Before Minato could say anything, Yukari cut him off.

"He's our teammate!" she shouted in his ear.

Two more Muttering Tiaras gathered around Yukari and Minato, leaving them with no choice but to fight. However, the train started to move.

"_The entire train seemed to be under the control of the Shadow._" Mitsuru casually explained.

Minato sliced open one of the Tiaras with his blade. The one behind it lurched forward, but Minato dodged its attack. He punted the tip of the sword into mask the Shadow was wearing, and it evaporated.

"It _seems_ to be!?" Yukari shouted while shooting a Tiara with her bow.

"_We have a problem!_" Mitsuru's voice was now in distraught.

"What is it _now_!?"

"_If the train keeps moving, it will hit the train ahead in just a few minutes!_" Yukari was starting to tremble. "_Listen, I'm sensing a powerful presence from the front car. That's probably the main body._"

"So we need to destroy that!" Yukari started running through the train cars, with Minato following alongside her.

"Right." Minato confirmed.

The duo effortlessly took out the Shadows standing in there way. Sometimes they fought them, sometimes they escaped to reach the front of the car.

As soon as they caught up to Junpei, he was kneeled down on the floor from exhaustion. The Shadow in front hurled a shard of ice at him, but Yukari summoned Io to repel the attack just in time.

"Guys...!" Junpei was relieved that his teammates rescued him.

"Junpei! Are you okay?" Yukari was mad, but she was still concerned for him.

_If you're using ice attacks, and if you're going in the order of Tarot Cards... You must be the Priestess. The Reverse Priestess._

Minato weaved in between the ribbon-like strands of the Priestess, and summoned his Persona.

"Orpheus."

The angelic figure appeared behind him and smashed his lyre onto the Priestess, but the Shadow prevented his instrument from hitting it. During this, the Priestess formed a block of ice and blast Minato and his Persona back.

"_This wind blows!_" Orpheus said.

Orpheus retreated back into Minato's psyche.

When the boy was knocked down, the Priestess unleashed a relentless amount of waves of ice-cold wind. This stopped the three of them from getting up and attacking it back.

"We'll never get up close like this!" Yukari shouted amidst the wind.

"_Do whatever it takes! You'll collide in less than five minutes!_" Mitsuru shouted in their minds.

"Hey! What does she mean, 'collide'?" Junpei asked. He wasn't there when Mitsuru warned them about the train crashing. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're going to crash into the train ahead of us." Minato coolly replied.

"What!?"

"_The Dark Hour is a time period that shouldn't exist. If something is destroyed during that time, it will create a paradox. If that happens..._"

"But wait a minute! We're still inside the train!" Junpei yelped. "If it crashes with us inside..."

Minato turned back to Junpei. "We all die."

"You're jokin', right!? You're making it sound like our lives are on the line here!"

"You idiot! You're only figuring that out _NOW_!?" Yukari reprimanded.

Junpei reached for his sword and ran up forward to the Priestess with the remaining strength he had left.

In that instant, Minato flashbacked to the moment ten years ago where his parents died. With that, it gave him enough incentive to reach for Junpei. It then turned to black.

Then white.

Then blue.

Then velvet.

...

**Velvet Room - Dark Hour**

"It appears that the time has come once again. For you to awaken to a new power." Elizabeth said, with no greet this time.

Igor spoke next. "Your power is unique; it is unlike that of the others'. It is empty, yet it contains infinite possibility. You, alone, possess multiple Personas and may evoke different ones as the time arises.

Elizabeth opened the compendium and revealed a blue, Magician Arcana Tarot card. "This is the Magician Arcana that you won in your earlier battle. The Persona it contains is..."

...

**Train - Dark Hour**

Minato snapped back to reality and pulled Junpei back by the arm.

The bluenette sensed the new power within him, and knew the name of the Persona.

He hoisted his gun up to the side of his skull.

"Jack Frost." Minato pulled the trigger of his Evoker, revealing a white, joker-like creature.

"A different Persona!?" Yukari was confused.

Jack Frost began to absorb - no - inhale all of the icy wind the Priestess was blowing into the three teenagers, denying the Shadow of its attack.

"Oh, wow..." Junpei was gobsmacked.

"You can use Personas that way?" Yukari said to herself.

Mitsuru made no effort to question Minato's hidden ability. "_Hurry! You're about to crash into the other train!_"

"But it's all he can do to hold it off!" Yukari started to realize. "He can't attack!"

Minato decided to do something he's never done before. Hell, he didn't even know if he could do it. He didn't know if he would pass out from exhaustion, go insane or if it would even work at all.

He pulled his Evoker up to his head.

"ORPHEUS!"

Miraculously, Orpheus was summoned to Minato's side.

"Nnngh..." Minato was rithing in pain from his dual summoning. Yet, he still managed to shout Orpheus' incoming command. "DESTROY IT."

Orpheus weaved in between the strands of the Reverse Priestess and managed to successfully hit his lyre onto the Shadow. As soon as Orpheus had done this, he charged up for an Agi attack and melted the Shadow into oblivion.

"Oomph..." Minato collapsed onto the ground from using two Personas at once.

"Minato-kun!" Yukari leaped down to help Minato up. "Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine..." he practically whispered.

"_Two Personas at used at once..._" Mitsuru was in disbelief. From Minato summoning Thanatos without an Evoker to him being able to wield multiple Personas, this singlehandly blew the two out of the water.

"Holy shit, Minato..." Junpei, in most cases, would've been envious, but he was astonished at what he saw.

"Wait a minute, the train... IT'S STILL MOVING!" Yukari yelled in fear.

Junpei kicked open the door to the controls, and didn't understand a single thing to do. There were no instructions, there was... nothing!

"Okay... let's see..." Junpei started. "It's hopeless! We'll never figure this out!"

"How do we stop this thing!?" Yukari wanted to know desperately. She turned to Minato, who was still calm and bored as if he just watched grass grow for a whole day. "How are you calm...? How are you SO CALM!?"

"Huh?" Minato didn't get her anger.

"If we don't stop this train, we're going to DIE!" Yukari had to point out.

Minato then understood Yukari. "Oh... you want to stop the train?"

"YES, GOD DAMMIT, STOP IT!"

"Alright."

Minato knew how trains operated. He reached for the power control lever and pulled it slowly, just to add more suspense and to strike more fear into Junpei and Yukari.

The train was only a few more meters from crashing into the next. Yukari and Junpei held their breaths and shielded themselves with their arms. Minato, however, was nonchalantly stared at the non-existent threat. He knew that the train would stop in time.

Just after the train stopped, Minato noticed that the front of the train was only a centimeter or two away from the hook of the next train.

"Close enough, I guess..." Minato was a bit disappointed. He wanted to try and have it be precisely touching the hook.

"...Are we dead?" Yukari inquired.

"We... stopped..." Junpei started to brighten. "...We stopped... Haha, we STOPPED!" Junpei was in complete ecstasy and started laughing.

"Happy now?" Minato was subconciously hoping for the train to crash and have his miserable life over and done with.

"Well, I am. You're not so useless after all!" Junpei joked.

Yukari walked up to Minato and said, "You saved me again. I... thank you, Minato-kun." She seemed hesitant with whatever she was going to say or do, but she got out her thanks.

"Anyway, after all that fightin', I'm hungry. Wanna go get a bite to eat? It'll be my treat." Junpei asked them.

"Sure." Minato was feeling famished, particularly after his dual wielding attack.

Minato heard a familiar shatter go off inside his head, with the Fool Arcana revealing itself again.

"_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana..._"

_That was what, the third or so time this has happened?_

...

**5/10 - Dorms: Minato's Room - Before Dawn**

The Dark Hour ended, the group went out for a late-night meal and went back to their rooms. Minato laid on his bed, ready to drift off into sleep, but a deep, booming voice rattled his consciousness.

"_**Heheheh, I see you have vanquished another Shadow, without my help, no less.**_"

_Thanatos?_

"_**Yes, Minato Arisato, I've come to say hello again.**_" Thanatos materialized in his room, with his coffins shining the moon's glow. "_**Perhaps, next time, you should use me.**_"

_I don't know if I'll need to. Plus, you'll end up exhausting me._

"_**Maybe I should reword that to: 'Perhaps, next time, you will use me.**_**"**

_Huh?_ Minato was confused at Thanatos' agitated response.

"_**The next opponent may cause you your downfall, unless...**_" Thanatos trailed off.

_Unless...?_

"_**Unless you use my power.**_"

_We'll see about that..._

"_**Oh, yes you will, Minato Arisato, yes you will.**_" Thanatos sneeringly said. "_**Well, I shouldn't keep you here for long. Remember, just say the word, and I will fight for you.**_" The personification of death slowly faded into thin air and returned to... wherever the hell in Minato's body.

_Hm..._

Before Minato knew it, he fell into semi-coma-like state, sleeping for an unknown amount of hours.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late chapter, guys! I wanted to have a break, and at the same time, didn't want to let you down. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter!


	7. Tartarus - Arqa Block - Chapter 7

**Tartarus - Arqa Block**

**5/11 - Dorms - Evening**

After a day of spending time with his Social Links, the field leader was feeling exhausted. His plans, however, were delayed by Mitsuru.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru began. "It seems some of the equipment in the command room is malfunctioning. Could you look into it? It shouldn't take long."

"Sure..." Minato felt slightly uneasy, as he didn't know much about electronics and he didn't know what he was expecting. Despite no extra information being given, he trotted his way up to the forth floor to examine the equipment.

...

Minato walked up to the bank of consoles. He was half-expecting there to be sparks or some kind of error message, but he found himself seeing that the surveillance camera turned itself on.

_Huh... a recording..._

He turned back towards the door and glanced around the room. No one else was there in the room.

_...It wouldn't hurt to have a look..._

Minato hit the play button and sat down on one of the chairs.

...

**05/10/2009 01:23:02**  
**Beginning Playback**

Sitting on the very chair Minato was on was Ikutsuki, a past version, anyway. It appeared he was writing down notes and filling out reports.

"_Hm... a Shadow in the middle of town. It managed to take over public transport..._" Ikutsuki recalled the events of the full moon.

_Isn't it just convenient that I know what he's saying?_

"_**Hey, I'm watching, hee ho! Be quiet, hee ho!**_" a familiar voice said in Minato's head.

_Jack Frost?_

"_**Shh!**_"

_Fine..._

"_I should investigate whether this means it's finally begun..._"

_...What's he on about?_

"_**Grr...**_" Thanatos growled at the sound of the Ikutsuki mentioning whatever's finally beginning.

_Thanatos...? Are you there? Answer me!_

Despite Minato's calls for Thanatos to respond.

"_Monorail..._" Ikutsuki seemed lost in thought.

_What about the monorail?_

"_Listen to the monorail..._"

_Hm?_

"_...in monaural!_" Ikutsuki started giggling after his pun.

_Are you fucking kidding me, Ikutsuki?_

"_Oooh, I must make a note of that one..._" he says as he scribbles down his joke. "_Luck played an uncomfortably large part in the victory_..."

_I wouldn't call stopping the train lucky._

"_Especially towards the end. If he hadn't guessed at the right controls, things could have turned for the worst._"

_I didn't guess the controls._

"_For Shadows to work in a group to overrun large machines is quite unprecedented._.." Ikutsuki faltered. "_The engine..._"

_Don't you DARE say it._

"_That... was an engine-ous... move!_"

_You son of a bitch._

"Hee hee hee! What's with me today? I'm on a roll!" the club advisor exclaims, despite no one else being in the room. "Oh yeah, better write that one down, too!" Ikutsuki began to write down his poor joke.

"_**Maybe I should use his jokes for my comedy shows, hee ho!**_"

_Please, God, no..._

"_One should always wear bright clothing at night..._" the man starts another joke. "_...otherwise, they Shadows could make it dangerous to walk near traffic_!"

Minato mentally sighed. Jack Frost, on the other hand, was in a hysterical fit.

"_Whoa, I'm getting a little off subject, but who cares!? Hey... I should write all these down and show them to everyone the next time they all get together!_"

_I will literally end the bane of your existence if you do._

Ikutsuki was finally thinking to himself, rather than thinking aloud.

"_'Don't care for seafood? They also serve GROUND beef!'_" Ikutsuki returned back to his off-topic self.

At this point of time, Minato was bashing his head against the edge of the desk.

Ikutsuki chuckled at himself. "_This has nothing to do with the status report anymore, but I'm having a blast! Let's see, what else..._"

Suddenly, the recording stopped.

...

_Did... did it finally stop?_

"_**I was enjoying that, hee ho...**_"

_I wasn't._

"_**Because you have no sense of humor, hee ho!**_"

_Please, return to the part of my brain that has been forcefully locked away._

"_**As you wish, hee ho! But remember, I'll be back, hee ho!**_"

Jack Frost slowly deteriorated into Minato's mind.

_Hold on, was there actually __**anything**__ wrong with the bank of consoles, or did Mitsuru-senpai want me to suffer?_

...

Several days have gone by with nothing happening. No Tartarus expeditions, nothing. Minato grew restless. _Too_ restless. With everyone's attention being drawn to their study of exams, the rebellious bluenette thought of something.

...

**5/16 - Dorms - Dark Hour**

Laying on his bed was Minato. He devised a plan. He would grab his battle equipment, and get out without anyone noticing. As he closed the door to his bedroom, Minato shut it louder than he would've liked. This caught the attention of a dormmate: the infamous Stupei.

"...Minato...? What're you doing up this late? It's the Dark Hour, you know..." Junpei showed obvious signs of fatigue, most likely from pulling all nighters. Minato used this weakness as his advantage.

"This is just a dream, Junpei-san," Minato hushed. "Return to your bed if you wish to wake up."

"...H-Huh...?" Junpei didn't know how else to react. Even in his drowsy state, he was confused.

"You've been in a coma for..." Minato tried to think of a realistic number. "...three years. Wake up, Junpei-san."

"W-What!?" he whispered loudly. "N-No... no way..."

"Go back to sleep, Junpei-san. Everyone's waiting." Minato was trying his best not to crack a smile. His poker face was being challenged.

"I... okay..." the cap-wearing teenager head back inside to his room.

_Why is he still wearing his cap? Does he sleep with that on? Even worse, does he... shower with it on? Wait, no! Get that image out of my mind!_ Minato shuddered at the thought.

_Now's a good as time as any to get the hell out of here._ Minato swiftly but silently power-walked outside the dorm and to Tartarus.

...

**Tartarus - Dark Hour**

"_Why art thou going out on thy own, Master?_" Orpheus materialized in front of Minato as he walked into the lobby.

"I've had enough of waiting. I need to exert this pressure in me." Minato was fed up with the constant silence. A club should be active, no?

"_Thou have a higher chance of dying, Master._"

"I don't care." Minato hadn't used that line in a while. "Lend me your strength. It's time."

"_Very well..._" Orpheus returned to Minato's psyche.

This was a completely solo run. There isn't even Mitsuru to analyze the Shadows' weaknesses. He was on his own.

"Alright... let's do this." Minato walked through the teleporter to the end of the Thebel block.

...

The pure emotions built up in him didn't permit any Shadow to stand in his way. Any that were in his line of sight were brutally mutilated from the glistening blade Minato wielded. He finally made his way to the barricade.

"Now... how the hell do I get this out of the way?"

"_**Allow me the honors.**_" Thanatos appeared before Minato, as if the god of death was always his true salvation.

"What can you do?"

"_**Feast your eyes upon this.**_" Thanatos began charging up what appeared to be a ball of fire. A LARGE ball of fire. When it reached the point of what it could no longer seem fit to grow any langer, Thanatos punted the weaponized ball at the barricade, causing an explosion of great magnitude. Even with shut eyes, not a single eye could escape from the sheer brightness of the inferno. Due to Minato having Thanatos cast the attack, he was protected. If anyone else were to be there, there would be no trace left of them.

"Holy shit..." Minato stood there, gawking at the Mass Destruction (I'm not sorry).

"_**Go on through. If you're in desperate needs, call for me.**_"

"...We'll see, Thanatos."

"_**I'd count on it.**_" The Greek god of death slowly seeped into Minato's mind again.

"Hopefully that didn't draw their attention back at the dorm..." Minato worried, but it was the least with countless threats lurking above the floor.

...

**Tartarus: Arqa Block: Floor 17 - Dark Hour**

"So this is what it looks lik- OH SHIT!" Minato quickly dodged out of the way. A bird-like creature swooped at Minato as soon as he got up to the next block.

"Alright, ORPHEUS! Agi!" Minato called upon his angellic Persona. Orpheus followed the command, and unleashed a burst of fire.

"...Uh... what?" Minato didn't see any burns on the bird.

"So wait, that did nothing other than piss it off a bit more?"

"_I would duck, Master._" Minato heeded Orpheus' warning and ducked down to avoid the talons of the bird.

"So fire's out of the question... how about... OBERON!" the relentless teenager called upon his Persona from the Emperor Arcana. "Zio!"

Oberon struck the bird with lightning, bursting it into nothing but a cloud of feathers.

"I should keep that in mind, then..."

...

Minato cleared out multiple floors, starting to become fatigued. He managed to reach the 25th floor, revealing a table.

"...Who's idea was it to have a table guarding the place?" Minato didn't know what to think. "Maybe if I walk past it..."

The table reacted quickly and unleashed an Agilao attack, singing some of Minato's clothes.

"Fuck!" Minato cursed. "Feisty one, aren't ya?"

He frantically pampered his clothes, dousing the flames.

"JACK FROST, BUFU!" Minato called upon his icecold servant, forming a large ice shard and hurled it at the table.

_I feel so odd fighting tables._

The Crying Table's leg was detached from its frame, collapsing it onto only three. Despite it being down, Minato decided to relent his attack, at least for now.

"Ice boost!" Jack Frost appeared, sucking in all cool air while charging up inside itself.

The table still didn't move, giving Minato the opportunity to attack.

"Bufu!" This specific attack managed to freeze the table. Minato took this to his advantage and striked the Shadow with his sword, shattering it into vapor.

Minato panted. "Didn't... think... I could... be this... tired. Time to find... a teleport..."

Soon after his battle, he found a teleporter and used it to return to the ground floor. It was almost the end of the Dark Hour.

...

As Minato made a fair distance away from the steps Tartarus, the building soon flashed back into Gekkoukan. The city's vibrancy returned from the dark, gruelling environment.

"Hey." a voice said behind Minato. His appearance was similar to Minato: a slender build, same height, with a fringe that draped over his right eye. However, his fringe was much thinner. You could see his eye through the strands of hair, unlike Minato.

"Huh?" the bluenette replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Osamu Shi. What were you doing in there?"

"I'm Minato Arisato, and I wasn't doing anything particular," he lied.

"So you're saying you were in the school for no reason?"

"I..." Minato didn't know how to respond.

"Haha, don't need to finish that sentence. I'm sorry for bothering you... for whatever reason you were in there for. Anyway, it's very much late, so you should get going." Osamu permitted Minato to leave.

"Yeah, see you."

"One more thing..."

"Hm?"

"I know much more than you do. May we see each other in the future. Au revoir." Osamu left his view, leaving Minato alone to walk back to the dorm.

_He knows more than I do? What could that mean?_

Suddenly, Thanatos spoke up. "_**A piece...**_"

_Huh? What was that, Thanatos?_

Thanatos didn't respond.

_Fine, be that way. Don't speak at all._

Minato walked back to the dorms by his lonesome. A long walk home.

...

**5/17 - Dorms - Before Dawn**

Minato pulled the handle of the dorm door, entering inside to see the lights on, with a fuming Mitsuru standing in front of him.

"Arisato, may I ask where you were?" she coldly asked.

"I was in Tartarus, Mitsuru-senpai."

"And WHAT did you explicitly say to me when you ran off on your own last month?"

"...That I won't do it again."

"And WHAT did you do tonight?"

"I went to Tartarus and cleared out the first eight floors of the second block, including taking out one of the guardians." Minato deadpanned.

"W-What!?" Mitsuru was surprised, losing most of her anger. "Y-You... y-you cleared out the first eight floors, including taking out the barrier?"

"Yes, Mitsuru-senpai. I did. My condolences, Senpai." Minato apologized.

Mitsuru sighed. "Just, from now on, don't go out without permission from me, and ONLY me. Understood, Arisato?"

"Understood, Senpai."

"Now, return to your room. You now only get a few hours of rest, and you have school tomorrow."

"Understood." Minato trotted up to his room, and immediately fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

**A/N:** Not much, but I wanted to release a quick chapter. Next chapter will be Minato's midterms. I wonder, will he get 100% or will he get 100%? I guess we'll find out next time! See ya!


	8. Midterm Exams - Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for the 990+ views, as well as the 10 followers and 7 favorites! It really means a lot to me!

With that being said, reviews would be really appreciated. I know that's there's some things I could improve on, so feedback is welcome! You can leave your ideas down in the review section as well, if you so wish. I'll respond to them when I see them, of course!

**1380ECHO:** Yeah, don't think I saw any fan fiction where Yukari doesn't get hit by the Magician Shadow. As for the Lovers' Shadow fight... we'll see. It depends if Yukari can hold back her instinct to bitch slap anyone in her way.

**Yukari:** That's for certain!

Okay, characters are now breaking the forth wall. Quick, to the story!

**Midterm Exams**

**5/18 - Gekkoukan High - Morning**

_Minato's POV_

Done in a mere thirty-three minutes. I wonder how the others are doing. Personally, I think that was just a walk in a park. Oh well, might as well sleep for the rest of the day.

_Yukari's POV_

Finished on time, at least. Hopefully I did decent... I wasn't too confident on some answers. I wonder how Minato went. No point in wondering how Stupei went, considering all he does is play _videogames_ and sport.

_Junpei's POV_

What the shit does all this even mean? How the hell they expect me to finish an essay in that amount of time?! 'Least I'll getta high mark in HPE...

**5/19 - Gekkoukan High - Morning**

_Minato's POV_

"How would you translate pan in English?" D: Bread. No question about it. Sure, I sleep through all my classes. Sure, I couldn't care less about education this schools gives me. But I know a lot. Sure, I read university books for fun. But I still know a fair bit about English.

_Yukari's POV_

"How would you translate pan in English?" Uhm... bread? That's what Ms. Terauchi said, right? Wait, what if it was pancake... Wait no, it's pudding. Nono, it's bread. Ughh... come on Yukari, think... think back to that day where she said the answer...

_Junpei's POV_

"How would you translate pan in English?" Pancakes. Gotta be pancakes. This is just a give and take! I mean, why else would the word 'pancakes' be there when the answer mentions part of its name? Right?

**5/20 - Gekkoukan High - Morning**

_Minato's POV_

"How fast does the Earth rotate near the equator?" I gave that answer in class a few days ago: A, faster than sound.

_Yukari's POV_

"How fast does the Earth rotate near the equator?" I remember Minato said it was faster than sound. He's really smart, popular... handsome... Thank God this is my thoughts and not me saying this aloud...

_Junpei's POV_

"How fast does the Earth rotate near the equator?" Slower than an airplane, for sure. I mean, hell, I don't feel nothin' right now, so it can't be spinnin' round, right?

**5/21 - Gekkoukan High - Morning**

_Minato's POV_

You know, this desk is starting to grow on me. Then again, probably because I sleep 24/7.

_Yukari's POV_

"What's the name for water high in calcium and magnesium?" Uhh... wasn't it hard water? Pretty sure that was answered in class the other day...

_Junpei's POV_

Why me? Why, God, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIIISSS!...

**5/22 - Gekkoukan High - Morning**

_Minato's POV_

Nara. Done. Hard questions my ass.

_Yukari's POV_

Surprisingly, I'm doing well so far. I know I probably got some wrong and all, but I probably got most. Junpei's probably in agony.

_Junpei's POV_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

**5/23 - Dorms - Evening**

"Senpai, I heard you're fully healed!" Yukari exclaimed. Akihiko, herself, Junpei and Minato were situated around the dinner table downstairs near the lounge.

"Congrats, man!" the cap-wearing teen joined in.

Akihiko grew more solemn. "I need to catch up on my training. I've been slacking off for a month."

"Didn't you train in the hospital, Senpai?" Junpei foolishly asked.

Minato answered for Akihiko. "Junpei, the doctors don't allow you to train in the hospital, especially after a broken bone, sprained ligament or dislocated joint."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Sure."

"Still, shouldn't you take it easy though, Senpai? You don't want to reinjure your arm or ribs..." Yukari warned.

"I've already wasted precious time." Akihiko stressed. "Besides, Mitsuru and I found another Persona-user."

Yukari and Junpei wore a look of surprise. It was uncommon to find a new Persona-user in the midst of the whole high school. Minato didn't really care.

"We did? Sweet." Junpei was too shocked to raise his voice like he normally does. He started to smirk. "Is it a girl?"

"Actually, it is. Her name's Fuuka Yamagishi. Do you guys know her?" Akihiko informed. Minato remembered the teal-haired girl from a week ago.

"I do." Minato responded.

"Really? What's she like, dude?!" the goatee wanted to know desperately.

"She's quiet, and reserved. Short as well. She has teal hair." Minato described her immediate features.

"What about... y'know...?"

"Junpei, do you ever think like a normal person? Quit being a perv!" Yukari was mad, but not on a full blown scale.

"C'mon, a man's gotta know!"

"Whatever, Stupei."

"H-Hey, I resent that, y'know!"

"Quiet," Akihiko was stern. "Regardless, we knew about her because she went to the same hospital as me. However... she may not be cut out for battle... I had an Evoker made for her, too..." he trailed off.

_Really into the fighting type, huh, Akihiko?_

"What?! We're giving up on her _already_?! We can't just give up on 'er yet!" Junpei shouted. "I was gonna offer her some _private lessons_..."

Yukari gave Junpei a deathly glare.

"Wh-Why're you lookin' at me like that? Heheh... C'mon! I'm a guy! Whaddya expect, 'specially from me?!"

Akihiko dismissed all of them, leaving Minato to return to his room to rest once more.

**5/25 - Gekkoukan High - Lunchtime**

"Hey, the results are posted!" an enthused student exclaimed. A mad rush to the board began. It was a mix of both the intelligent and the unintelligent.

Standing at first place was none other than Minato Arisato. Catching a few glimpses from his peers, a sudden surge of energy built up within him.

_At this point, breathing increases my strength._

At last place... Junpei Iori.

_Poor soul._

**5/30 - Gekkoukan High - Morning**

"Did you hear? About the girl in 2-E?" Minato overheard some gossip, alongside Junpei.

"Yeah, they haven't got a clue..." the gossiper's friend added.

"Isn't that bizarre?!" said another.

"Man, can you believe this people?" Junpei returned focus to Minato. "So, did you get the details?"

"Some girl's gone missing, yeah?" Minato didn't catch all the information, but he knows the gist of it.

"Pretty much. But anyway, a girl from 2-E went missing last night," the cap-wearing teenager informed Minato, "But, the scary bit was that this morning, they found her lying on the ground at the school gates!"

"Huh." Minato showed lack of sympathy.

"Nobody knows what happened, but supposedly, she's unconscious."

Yukari soon walked into the classroom.

"Yo, Yuka-tan. This is a tough case, even for Junpei Iori - Ace Detective." Junpei fantasized.

"'Ace Detective'? Are you stupid, or something?" she paused. "...More like Stupei - Ace Detective."

"Ouch." Minato deadpanned.

Junpei was taken aback. "Hey! I resent that! Anyway, where've you been?"

"I was talking to the teacher." Yukari answered. "That girl they found... I saw her yesterday, on my way back from practice. She seemed okay then..."

Junpei gasped. "Now THAT'S really strange."

"Nah..." the sat teenager sarcastically commented.

**6/1 - Dorms - Evening**

The members of SEES were gathered around the dining table, discussing with each other unimportant topics. Minato was tuned out, as always. However, Junpei peaked everyone's interest. "Hey, Yuka-Tan, have you seen the posts on the student message board? You know, how last week, that girl was found by the front gate?"

Yukari nodded her head.

"Well, there's this rumor that it was caused by an angry spirit from this one ghost story." Junpei said. This caused Yukari to snap.

"H-Hey! C'mon, no one believes in that stuff!... R-Right?" she practically jittered out.

Mitsuru spoke up. "So, what is this ghost story about?"

"Wha-?" Yukari slammed both hands onto the table, startling everyone. "It-It's probably made up, so, why bother?!"

Akihiko thought well to tease her. "Hm... I'm interested. Junpei-kun, go ahead and tell us."

"Uh..." Yukari lost all excuses she had.

"...Well then, let us have everyone be seated, and keep your eyes listening." Junpei spoke in a deep voice. Yukari sat near to Minato.

"Ah, the lights, if somebody will?" he continued.

Minato snapped his fingers, shutting it off.

_Thanks, Orpheus._

"_Any time, Master._"

Yukari let out a small noise that was heard by Minato.

_Jack Frost, any chance you could blow some wind?_

"_You got it, hee ho!_" Jack Frost began to blow mild cold wind that was subtle.

Junpei pulled out a flashlight, and began his show. "Good evening... welcome to Junpei's 'Believe It, or Don't.'"

_I like where this is going._

"...There are many strange things in this world! Now, according to one story... if you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls!"

Minato felt something grab his left arm. Wait, no, two things.

_...Is that Yukari?_

"The other day, this friend of mine - let's call him... Shu. He said to me, 'Junpei, I saw something strange.' He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen... he said it was about the girl in 2-E..."

The leader felt the grip on his arm tighten and slightly shiver.

"...He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident. I couldn't believe it! She's not the kind of girl to go wandering out at night. But Shu was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was true!"

Whatever was holding onto Minato now started to fully wrap their arms around Minato's left arm. Jack Frost's wind grew to be stronger.

"But then, it hit me! That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner!"

_Haha, I've never heard someone say something as stupid as that. Love you, Junpei._

"And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the school gate! I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a COLD sweat..."

Minato was certain it was Yukari holding him. As Junpei said those words, Yukari practically embraced Minato's body, burying her head into his chest.

_Come on, it isn't THAT scary. Then again, I have no emotions. I'm dead inside._

"_**Just like me.**_"

_I wonder why, Thanatos._

"Yes, there are strange things in this world..." Junpei started to conclude. "Believe it... or DON'T."

Minato snapped his fingers to turn the lights back on, halting the wind Jack Frost was blowing and illuminating the room. However, unlucky for Yukari, everyone turned to her hugging Minato.

"U-Uh... Yuka-tan..." Junpei tried to call out. She didn't budge.

"Yukari-chan, have you... uh... noticed what you're doing right now?" Akihiko pointed out.

"H-Huh? Wait, what the...!" Yukari cut herself off, realizing her grand mistake. "I-IT'SNOTWHATITLOOKSLIKEISWEAR!" she began to blush profusely, her face turning into a deep shade of red that Minato didn't think was possible.

"Uh huh." Minato joked.

Yukari ran upstairs.

"Be sure to keep one eye open, because that ghost might make you its next victim!" the bluenette joked. A shrill scream echoed throughout the dorm, until a door was slammed shut upstairs.

"H-Holy shit... M-Minato, you're a real player!" Junpei praised. "H-How..."

"You need maxxed Academics, Charm and Courage."

"Wait, what?" Junpei was confused, not knowing what kind of black magic Minato was talking about.

"Just work on those areas, and maybe you'll be like me."

"Anyway, maybe it's worth investigating, this ghost story." Akihiko said. "You all can go now, if you want."

**A/N:** Sorry, all. Was sick for the last few days so I couldn't get this out as fast as I hoped. This isn't much, but I'll do my best to try and get that next chapter up! Next one will be the Reverse Empress and Emperor Shadow. Let's just say it will be similar to the scene in the P3 Movie, with a spin of my own. See you there!


	9. Preparations - Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**1380ECHO: I'll probably edit it later on... I'm a very lazy person. As you can tell about the rate I post these fan fictions. But I'll be sure to remember to edit the first chapter with that change, as well as other spelling and grammatical errors.**

**Sorry for the late update, everyone! And I lied about the Empress and Emperor Fight. NEXT chapter though. At least I got you this 6K+ chapter! That makes up for it... right?**

**Preparations**

**6/1 - Minato's Room - Dark Hour**

Minato sat at his desk, staring out the window and into the green night. He sensed a ghostly presence, and asked it, "Are you here to reprimand me for scaring Yukari?"

The mysterious boy chuckled. "No, nothing of the sort."

"...Then you don't mind if I tell her I talk to you?"

The boy frowned. "Do you take me for a myth?"

"I mean, you are kind of a ghost. And you only materialize during the Dark Hour, on top of that." Minato countered.

"Haha, okay. Now, for the reason of why I'm here..."

"...is to tell me that there's another challenge in a week, right?" Minato guesstimated.

"So, you've already found the pattern, hm? Quite dilligent of you."

"I have Shirogane in my blood. That should be enough to explain."

"No one else knows that secret, right?"

"...No one."

"Don't you intend on revealing?" Minato paused before responding to the boy's question.

"...I'm not the one to be the center of attention."

The boy chuckled yet again. "Very well. It's your choice, in the end."

"That's right."

"Anyway, it's about time I take my leave. I'll leave you to it. Farewell, and be careful..." The boy started to fade away.

Minutes went by, until Minato decided he would take a stroll around Port Island.

_Well, let's take the window._

Minato jumped out the window, scaling down the wall of the dorms. Without anyone noticing him, he set off into the ghost town. Upon reaching the back alley in Iwatodai, he found four people, with three gathered around one.

_Hm... what's all this about?_

Minato got closer, eavesdropping on their conversing.

The three surrounding the one in the middle were comprised of a pale, shirtless, and long haired man, another bluenette like Minato and a girl dressed in a white dress with auburn hair.

"It matters not what you've done. It matters that someone has requested your death. And that request will be fulfilled." the pale man said.

_I think I'll call him... Jesus._

"Hey, what the fuck?! I didn't do anything wrong! Leave me be!" the protesting man in the middle said.

"Hey, asshole, pipe it down. You're giving us all ear cancer. Unless you want me to kill you myself." the other bluenette said.

_And I think I'll call you Emo. I suppose not much different from myself._

"N-No! Get away from me!" the man began to run off at full speed, with the pale man aiming his revolver at the defenseless victim.

"_**Are you going to sit back and watch?**_" a mysterious voice said in Minato's head.

_Why should I help him? What has he done for me?_

"_**Deep down, you pity the man. Wouldn't that make yourself a hypocrite? You never wanted others to pity yourself.**_"

_Ngh..._

"_**Summon me.**_"

"Ma..." Minato started to say.

"Hm? What was that?" the bluenette said.

"...ta..."

"Hey! Takaya, Chidori! We have another shitbag!"

"...DOR!" As Minato said the last syllable, a skeleton appeared before them all. He sported a red capote, along with white gloves and pants. His shirt and shoes were green with golden stitches, along with a tricorne following the same scheme. His most noticeable feature was his Sabre/Katana-like sword, being impossibly sharp.

"_**I am Matador, one of the many Grim Reapers. I no longer prey on cattle. I prey on the souls of humans!**_"

"What the!..." the bluenette shouted.

"Leave the man be. Something else will kill him off." Minato tried to talk them down.

"It is our duty to see that our clients' wishes are accomplished... as such, we will not hesitate to rid of burdens, such as yourself." the pale man warned, who Minato assumed was Takaya.

"And it's my duty to see through that they make it out, regardless of what they may have done." Minato said.

Takaya cackled. "Then allow me to see your resolve." He then knelt down, grasping his head with both his hand, and shouted, "HYPNOS!"

A Persona materialized into the area, creating a being hanging from two black wings connected to what appeared to be arteries into the Persona itself.

Takaya smirked. "Agidy-"

Before Takaya could carry out his command, Minato took Matador's sword and slashed at Takaya, and then at his Persona, retreating it back into his psyche.

"En garde!" Minato exclaimed.

"Eat this, asswipe!" Four Eyed Emo threw a grenade at Minato. Before it could explode, Minato deflected it with the flat side of Matador's sword, effectively hitting the enemy bluenette. This, however, did not affect him.

_Strong against, fire, huh?_

"Let us end this!" Takaya announced. He took aim at Minato and fired at him, going for a headshot. Minato split the bullet into two with Matador's sword.

"Hell Fang!" Minato summoned Matador. The Persona reclaimed his sword and stabbed Takaya through his chest.

"Ngh... you are quite a formiddable opponent, I see! I shall reciprocate..." Takaya summoned Hypnos. "Agidyne!"

Minato wasn't as fast as he had hoped, and took the brute force of the fire attack.

_So, you're weak against fire, huh?_

"_**As well as Electricity. I reflect Darkness.**_" Matador responded.

_That's good to know, then._

"_**We don't have time for this. Your friends may soon be on their way if we don't end this quickly.**_"

_Time to get out of here._

"...Quite a strong response! But, not strong enough. SEXY DANCE!" Minato summoned Matador, charming the group of three. Quickly, Minato ran back to the dorms, but instead opted to climb up back into his room as opposed to going through the main entrance. The bluenette lay on his bed, and the Dark Hour soon ended.

_So, there's Persona-users other than just SEES, huh?_

"_**That is what it appears to be.**_" Matador spoke.

"_You may need to keep an eye for them. After all, you provoked them._" Orpheus said.

_Definitely... Matador, what are you, exactly? You don't seem like the rest of my Personas._

"_**I had a feeling you would ask that. I am a Fiend, one of the races of demons. Often, we are portrayed as beings of death.**_"

_I see... I presume that you specialize in heavy attacks?_

"_**Indeed I do. However, you are not at the appropriate strength to use them. Fiends require more power than Personas, and trying to use too many of my abilities or trying to use abilities out of your mental reach can be quite detrimental.**_"

_Worst case scenario?_

"_**You'd go insane beyond repair.**_"

_Isn't that just fine and dandy?_

"_**Eventually, consistent use of your Personas and Fiends will increase your mental strength, as well as physical strength. So do not fret, as you'll soon gain access to my true powers.**_"

_Well, I suppose I'll keep a mental note of that one. Thanks, Matador._

"_**Any time. I now serve you.**_"

_Also, how did you form for me?_

"_**I assume that I was formed from defeating the previous Arcana Shadows, along with a spark in your way of thinking, on an emotional level, in a sense.**_"

_I don't get that last part. I don't care for anyone._

"_**I sense great change in your emotions, Master. It has not taken full effect yet, but it will take full effect in the near future.**_"

_We'll see..._

"_**I believe you should get some rest. First time using a Fiend will undoubtedly fatigue you.**_"

_That I will... Good night, Matador._

"_**Buenas noches, Master.**_"

After Minato finished school, he went to the Naganaki Shrine to pay his respects to his parents, and his dead sister, Minako. He walked up to their graves.

"Hey Dad, Mom, and Mina-chan. It's been a long time coming, hasn't it?" he spoke to the tombstones. "Is it nice up there, up in the clouds? It'd be nice to know how it looks like up there..."

"You were all taken too soon, especially you, Minako. I'd beat myself up for being powerless, but there's no point in investing time into that." Minato took a long pause. "...Well, I suppose I'll get going now. See you when I get there. And ignore any messes you see that I make in my life."

"_**You're going to Hell, not Heaven.**_" Thanatos said in Minato's mind.

_Isn't that just comforting?_

"_**Death is comforting.**_"

_Fair enough._

As Minato was leaving, he saw a brown haired boy playing with a Shiba Inu dog.

"Cute dog." Minato said aloud.

"He is, isn't he?" the boy replied. "Want to pet him?"

"Sure, why not?" Minato gave the dog a good massage, which the dog approved. "What's the dog's name?"

"Koromaru." the boy said.

"Nice to meet you Koromaru and... what's your name?" the bluenette faced the boy.

"Ken Amada. What is your name?" Ken asked politely.

"Minato Arisato. Pleasure's all mine, if you aren't taking it." Minato formally greeted.

Ken chuckled. "You can have that honor, Minato-senpai."

"Huh... senpai... I suppose I am to you, huh? Feels... odd."

"I wouldn't know... I wish I did..." Ken pouted.

"You'll grow older, Ken. It's how life goes. In no time, your underclassmen will be calling you all those special suffixes."

"I suppose you're right."

"Will I be seeing you around here again?" Minato asked.

Ken thought for a moment. "Maybe. Although the city is big, I usually hang around the Shrine. You might see me if you come back here again."

"Then that'll be a yes."

_SHATTER!_

"_Thou art I, and I am thou... thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Justice Arcana..._"

_Why, thank you, Igor. Thank you indeed._

Minato spoke again. "Well, I'll be going now. See you around, Ken."

"Farewell, Minato-senpai."

"And for reference next time, you can just call me Minato. I don't care about formalities."

"I'll remember for next time, Minato." Minato began to walk off to the dorms, spending the rest of the night in Tartarus.

**6/2 - Tartarus - Dark Hour**

"While you were all sleeping, I got a new Persona. Well, not much of a Persona, really. A Fiend." Minato announced.

"A Fiend?" Junpei asked.

"Basically demons."

"Damn, really? That's sweet, dude."

Mitsuru shot Minato an ice-cold glare. "May I ask how you received this power when we were sleeping? Were you outside during curfew yet again?"

"Hey, I potentially saved a man from being shot by some Jesus wannabe. I have some points due for that." Minato tried to defend himself.

"What time was this?"

"Eh... around the 36th minute of the Dark Hour?" Minato cautiously watched Mitsuru's expression turn to shock.

"There are other Persona-users?"

"I suppose they are, unless you propose summoning demons and/or gods with just your head doesn't constitute yourself as a Persona-user."

"What do they look like?"

"We had a shirtless, pale man who looked like Jesus, who I believe was Takaya, a four-eyed emo of which I don't know his name, and we had a goth girl in white dress, who I believe was Chidori."

"Do you know what they want?"

"Probably to fulfil requests from their clients. Perhaps some revenge-based system."

"What were their Personas?"

"Let me get a friend to get to you on that. Matador, come on out." Matador materialized in full size, startling the members of SEES, save for Minato.

"**Takaya had Hypnos, the God of Sleep. Chidori had been using Medea, Goddess of Illusion.**" said Matador. "**However, the one with the blue hair has a Persona that we don't know, as he didn't use it in combat.**"

"So, with that being said, all of you should remain cautious during the Dark Hour, maybe even in the day as well." Minato said. "Now, we only have an hour, so let's get training."

Without any further questions, Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko and Minato activated the teleporter and made it to the floor they were on last time they were in Tartarus.

"I made some progress while you were away," Minato began. "Try not to die."

"Nothing we can't handle, right?" Junpei tried to hide his fear from Minato's words.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" As Minato said that, three Dancing Hand Shadows appeared in front of them. "Allow me." Minato summoned Matador's sword, slashing one of the Dancing Hands with it. It let out a high pitched scream, forcing everyone to put their hands against their ears.

"Persona!" Junpei summoned Hermes. "Assault Dive!" Hermes dived into the Dancing Hit, evaporating it. However, the Dancing Hand next to it discharged a Magaru, knocking Junpei down, cutting Akihiko but being blocked by Minato and Yukari.

"Tch, Sonic Punch!" Akihiko took part in the action, summoning Polydeuces. The Persona punched the Dancing Hand, knocking it down. Akihiko took the opportunity to command his Persona to do the same attack, except on the companion of the Shadow. "I've been waiting for this!"

"Everyone, let's go!" Minato commanded his squad, unleashing a barrage of attacks onto the defenseless Shadows. The blood of the Shadows were shed across the walls of the hallway, leaving the two Dancing Hands without some of their body. The bluenette stepped up, as with Matador.

"**Normally now I take human souls. But I don't mind taking the souls of worthless grime.**" Matador held his sword high, and slammed it down onto one Dancing Hand. Minato, on the other hand, was strangling the Shadow with great force. On top of this, he was laughing maniacally.

"Uh... Minato-kun?" Yukari was afraid, but mustered the courage to say this.

A flicker of what appeared to be a Persona replaced Minato's position for a split second. Another flicker, for a while longer, revealing the Persona as Thanatos.

"_No... this is..._" Mitsuru trembled. "_Listen to me, all of you! You have to snap him out of his state! His Persona is trying to override Minato's existence! If it succeeds..._"

"**Then Thanatos will assume full control and be able to roam freely through both the Dark Hour and reality.**" Matador finished.

"Hey, hey, not cool, dude! C'mon, Minato, snap out of it!" Junpei tried to get Minato's attention, but all it seemed to do was increase the brutality and intensity of Minato's relentless beating on the Shadow.

"**This is caused from Fiends, especially Fiends that are well out of his reach. His mentality will waver and slowly deteriorate until he is nothing more than either a bloodlusting lunatic. This is a reflection of his inner self.**"

"...No way... this is what he's really like inside?" Yukari was shocked.

Matador stepped up to Minato. "**Wake up, you **_**mierda loca**_**!**" Matador smacked Minato in the face with the flat end of his sword's blade, knocking the poor bluenette unconscious. "**I'll cover you for just this once. The rest is up to you to stop. I'll lead you all for now until this **_**lunático**_** regains consciousness.**"

Junpei tried to establish his dominance. "Hey, shouldn't someone like I be the leader? We don't even know you!"

"**I am my Master, and my Master is I. Just as you are Hermes, and Hermes is you. Now, any other questions, amigos?**" Matador covered the mouth of Junpei, who tried desperately to speak. No one else spoke, but wore faces of confusion and fear. "**As for you, goatee, don't try to do a coup d'etat. It'll end horribly. Now, **_**vamanos**_**!**" Matador lead the group of SEES to the above floors, until reaching the 36th floor.

"_It appears there is another guardian on this floor. Proceed with caution. I know you can win this._"

"**If I can take this on my own, then all of us should clean this with ease. Get ready, everyone!**"

"Let's do this!" Akihiko shouted.

"Yeah, let's kick some ass!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Ugh, men..." Yukari jeered.

Standing before the group of four was a golden statue, resembling a woman sitting upon a throne. The woman in question wore a mask, with the Roman numeral 'III' engraved into it, resembling it is of the Priestess Arcana.

"**En garde!**" Matador battle cried, and withdrew his sword. He hacked at the Shadow, spitting Shadow blood onto his clothing. However, the Change Relic cast upon itself Rakukaja. "**I don't think so, **_**amigo mio**_**! We're playing fair this time!**" Matador removed the boost with a Dekaja. Junpei and Akihiko moved in, and summoned their Personas at the same time.

"Agi!"

"Zio!"

In the midst of the electric inferno, the Shadow still stood. However, it was missing half of its original body. Despite its heavy damage, it was able to cast a Garula onto Junpei. Without a chance to dodge, he took in the damage and got knocked down.

"Agh! Fuck!" Junpei cursed. The Relic didn't take any mercy, and cast a Poison Mist onto Junpei, poisoning him. Junpei started to vomit, and Matador attended to him.

"**You, Boxer, go attack that statue. I'll patch up goatee.**"

"Got it!" Akihiko didn't complain at the small remark about him, and instead focused on the Shadow.

"**Stop retching and hold still.**" Matador cast his Dekunda onto Junpei, instantly curing him of his ailment. "**You, girl who likes my Master, go and heal him, I don't have that capability.**"

"R-Right!" Yukari began to blush. "W-Wait, I don't like him!"

"**Quit pouting and get healing.**" Matador cast upon the group of SEES Red Capote, increasing everyone's agility. "**Say, Boxer, you like to gamble your life?**"

"No... why?"

"**Because... here comes my infamous Taunt!**" Matador said as he waved his Capote like a wand and cast a spell onto the foes.

"What'd that do?"

"**They hit hard, but they can't take hard. Go hit it!**" Matador quickly explained and commanded.

"Alright, Polydeuces! Sonic Punch!" Polydeuces materialized and punched the Shadow square in the torso region, crumpling it to the ground. With the audacity to do so, the Shadow cast Magarula, but all SEES managed dodge the attack.

"Come on guys, let's get em'!" Junpei shouted. "Get back here you s-" Junpei was cut off by the whizzing sound of a sword flying through the air. The sword in question pierced through the Change Relic's mask, vaporizing into nothing.

"So, what did I miss?" Minato asked groggily.

"Minato!" everyone shouted, apart from Mitsuru and Matador.

"**You have impeccable aim, Master.**"

"See me with a gun, and you'll think my javelin skills are inferior in every way."

"It's good to see you're okay, Minato!" Yukari quickly said, with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Yeah, dude! You've got some good aim!" Junpei praised.

Minato chuckled, yet with no emotion. "It's nothing. You guys up to take the whole tower?" he deadpanned.

"No, no, no, and NO." Junpei immediately panicked, taking Minato seriously.

"I was joking. Let's go down, Dark Hour's about to end anyway." All of SEES began to head to a teleporter and head back down to where Mitsuru was.

"Good work, everyone. You've managed to clear out ten floors full of Shadows, as well as taking out a guardian. I must commend you for your brave efforts, especially with your field leader out of action. Minato, send my regards to Matador, as he lead fiercely without falter."

"**Pleasure is all mine.**" Matador quickly appeared, then disappeared.

"I'm sure you're all tired, so we'll get back as quickly as possible." Mitsuru said.

"I'll drink to that." Minato mused.

"Dude. Is there _ever_ a time where you're not tired?" said Junpei.

"Yeah. When I'm not tired."

"Smartass." Junpei harmlessly joked. SEES walked to the station and travelled back to their dorms and into their rooms to sleep for the coming day ahead.

The school day flew away. Minato went to the Naganaki Shrine, though Ken was nowhere to be found. Rather than leave, he went to visit his parents' and sister's graves. However, one person was kneeling down at their grave already, placing a flower on each tombstone.

"Who are you?" Minato asked the person.

The person turned to face Minato, revealing who they were. "Already forgot who I am, Minato?"

"Oh, Osamu... it's you. What're you doing here?"

"To be honest? I don't know. I just walk around, I suppose. I saw your family's graves, so I guess I decided to pay my respect."

"That's kind of you, particularly when you don't know my family, or about myself, for that matter."

Osamu let out a sinister chuckle. "Only a fool would believe I'm kind. In the end, I judge everyone the same. Also, in the end, I'm insane."

"You know, that sounds like me." Minato related.

"Is that so? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look rather calm and collected. Quite the facade you wear."

"You know what they say. Evil has many faces."

"Are you implying that you're evil?" Osamu joked.

Minato smirked. "Deep down, we're all some type of evil, no?"

"You have a point, though I was merely joking."

"_**I sense that this... thing... has immense power. Use caution, Master.**_" Matador warned.

_...Thing?_

"_**I'm fairly certain that he is not human.**_"

_Huh._

"Hey, how about we get something to eat, huh? My treat." Osamu invited.

"Sure, why not." The duo began to walk over to the strip mall, until a group of five thugs stood in their way at the staircase up onto the next levels of the building.

"Where do you think you're going, dumbass? We ain't leaving until we avenge our friends!" the leader threatened.

"That so? Then we aren't leaving until your blood has soaked the dirt of your grave and your carcass is nothing but food for insects and scavenging birds." Osamu intimidatingly said. "Two options: you leave, and you live to see another day. The other option? I'll disembowell you with my bare hands."

Two of the gang members practically shuddered at the thought of being gutted by Osamu, with the rest of them taking out small shivs and wooden planks.

"_**Gut em', disembowell them, rip them to shreds!**_" an English voice echoed throughout his head.

_Who might you be?_

"_**No one's caught me, even to this day. I've torn through only female prostitutes, but now, I don't mind if I do the exact same to ordinary people!**_"

_Jack... Jack the Ripper... No one's found out your identity, not even the Shirogane family..._

"_**Come on, kid, let's have some fun. No need to summon me. Summon my weapons, and use my techniques!**_"

Minato was the next to speak. "So you chose the latter. Instead, I'm more curious to how good you'll look with a gaping hole in your chest."

"Don't come crying when I bash your pretty boy face into a bloody pulp!" the one with the plank shouted.

"Let's get em'." Osamu's eyes glowed a deep shade of red. Minato inconspicously summoned his new Fiend's cleavers and charged at them at an insane speed. Minato stabbed the leader in the stomach with both cleavers, shedding black blood. He slowly carved a hole into his abdomen, and even cut through the spine. He kicked him towards an incoming gang member, tumbling him over. Osamu came in and crushed the skull of the downed member. The rest of the members with shivs ran into the blood bath, but Osamu countered this by swinging the dead remains of their friends into them. Minato took the honors and slammed Jack's cleavers through each of their heads. The ruthless bluenette took a minute to catch his breath, while Osamu looked as if he was just looking at the fight; he showed no signs of fatigue.

"Was that your first kill?" Osamu's eyes returned to the usual black scheme.

"_**Master, those were not people. Those were materialized Shadows.**_" Matador said.

_The hell are they doing in the day?_

"_**Not to my knowledge, at least not yet. I'm certain Osamu knows that they were Shadows, so say no.**_"

"_**You'll look badass in the process for both ways!**_" Jack proclaimed.

"No, it wasn't." Minato responded coolly.

Osamu observed Minato's expression intently, then returned to speaking. "Hmph. Interesting. I think I will be heading back to my place. I've lost my appetite. Maybe I'll see you around, yeah?"

"You seem to be all over the place. So, we'll see."

_**CRACK!**_

_**CRACK!**_

_**SMASH!**_

_"...I am thou..._

_...Thou art I..._

_...Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Judgment Arcana..."_

_Ooh, Judgment, huh? Isn't that one of the strong ones?_

"_Indeed, Master._" Orpheus responded.

_This should be exciting._

"Maybe I'll try and scope you out and come to you every so often. I know everything."

"So you'd know if I was in somewhere like Tokyo?" Minato mused.

"Your exact latitude and longitude." Osamu confirmed.

"Great, that's reassuring. Anyway, see you later. I have to get going as well."

"Farewell." Minato walked back to the dorms. As he returned, Mitsuru greeted him, albeit lazily and out of reflex. The rest of the SEES members looked as if they were in no shape to even run, so he put a mental strike through his idea on going to Tartarus to train before the fight.

_Damn, I'm tired._

"_**You always seem to be tired.**_" Matador spoke in his mind.

_...Yeah... no idea why._

"_**We could find out eventually. For now, I advise you rest.**_"

_Don't need to tell me twice. Good night._

The next day arrived. Minato got ready for school, and caught the monorail to school, with none other than Junpei. They had small talk, until they reached the school gate. Yukari walked up to them.

"...Well, today's Friday. You all remembered to ask around questions about the ghost story, right?" **(Okay, okay, I forgot to include her asking for that. Pretend you remember she did.)**

Junpei groaned. "Yuka-tan, do we really have to share what we learnt? I mean, is it even that important?"

"Apparently so." Minato said. He didn't care much about investigating, but his detective intuition and common sense should get him through whatever questions Yukari has.

"Yes, Junpei. I'm trying to prove a point." Yukari was slightly annoyed. "We'll speak together at the lounge after school. Don't forget!" she walked off, and slowly, the school day started.

_All this... just to prove a point... I suppose you could say it's pointless. Fuck, Ikutsuki is rubbing off on me._

After a short day of school that consisted of sleeping through lectures and lunch, Minato head to the dorms and waited for Yukari and Junpei to come to the designated spot. After around ten minutes, both of them arrived. Junpei stood next to Minato, with Yukari standing across from them around the coffee table.

"Okay, as we agreed before, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we learnt." Yukari announced.

Junpei gave a small smile. "Wow, you're really into this."

"Of course! I got _lots_ of good info!" Yukari boasted. "It turns out no angry ghost was involved."

"I was... hoping for the ghost..." Minato sarcastically said.

The capped teenager slumped his shoulders. "Oh... so that's what's important, huh?"

"Hmph. First off, let's talk about how this rumor first started." Yukari started. "Since the girl was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story." she turned to face Minato and smiled. "But, why did the rumor spread so fast, if this was the first time anything happened?"

"The ghost did it. Had to be. Just had to be..." Minato tried to brighten up the mood. Junpei chuckled at the comment.

"There was no ghost involved... weren't you listening?

Minato returned to a more serious state. "I was joking. The rumor spread so fast because there were three victims involved." Yukari was glad.

"Correct! But yeah, I was surprised when I found out the reason. Over the next two days, there were two more similar incidents. Now, next, the victims are in different classes, and they don't seem to be connected. However," Yukari turned to Junpei. "they did have one thing in common. What was it?"

"What is this, a quiz show?" Junpei was agitated, and turned to Minato. "Do YOU know?"

"They went to our school."

_Plus one point to Minato for stating the obvious._

"Ugh... hello? We already KNOW that... They hung out together, dummy!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop joking."

"...Not just once or twice, either," Yukari continued on with her facts. "They got into a bad crowd, and always were out late. It can't be just a coincidence."

"Once a chance, twice a coincidence, three's a pattern. So if what you're saying is true, whatever or whoever caused these incidents was specifically targetting them." Minato said.

"So, to find out what happened, we're gonna do some field research!" Junpei groaned once again.

_Yeah... he'd definitely rather play videogames or read manga._

"...Field research? Are you kidding?"

Yukari confirmed her decision. "Yeah. There's this one place where the three victims were regulars." Junpei wore a face of shock.

"Wait, wait you're not talking about THAT place... are you?" Junpei slowly asked.

"_That_ place?" Minato didn't know which place he was talking about.

"The one... behind Port Island Station..."

"What's so bad about it?"

Junpei frowned. "You don't know? That's were all those thugs and gangs are. Yuka-tan, there's no way in HELL we're going there!"

"We are. We'll be fine if we all go together." Yukari smiled. "You'll come too, right Minato?"

"**I see we will be bodyguards for this.**" Matador materialized into full size, donning a mask to conceal his skull.

"**As long as I get to shed some blood... oh the thought of it makes me all fuzzy inside...**"

"Woah! D-Dude, don't scare us like that..." Junpei shouted. "Wait... you have ANOTHER Fiend thing?"

"Yeah, just yesterday."

"A-And you can summon them here, too?"

"You can summon Personas if you have enough experience, power and concentration. However, they aren't quite as effective they are in the Dark Hour."

"Man, I wish I had enough dedication to do that..." Junpei gloomed.

"Let's get going, shall we? I'm already starting to get tired." Minato said. "You lead us, Yukari." With that, the group of the three students and two Fiends set off to the shady back alley of Port Island Station.

As the group walked into the crowd of punks, they heard them sneer.

"...The hell?" one of the punks said.

"Hey, check out those rags. They're from Gekko High." his friend commented.

Junpei tensed up. "Oh man, this is worse than I thought..." With dread still in his heart, he walked with Yukari and Minato closer towards the gang. Minato was twirling one of Jack's cleavers around with his right hand.

The punks walked closer. The one with the beanie said, "Hey, you, I think you're in the wrong place."

"**Hey, you, I think you'd look pretty with your knees caved in.**" Jack fantasised.

"What was that?!" the punk intimidated, though Jack merely brushed it off.

"**Sorry, maybe I wasn't loud enough, let me repeat it,**" Jack pulled the punk by the throat, slammed him onto the ground and yelled into his ear at an obnoxiously high volume, "**I SAID HEY, YOU, I THINK YOU'D LOOK PRETTY WITH YOUR KNEES CAVED IN.**" The punk's ears started to bleed from the sheer volume of Jack's voice.

"HEY, GET OFF HIM!" his friend said.

_Let's try and settle this peacefully, Jack._

Jack backed off from the downed thug and stepped back near Minato.

"**We're all just kidding around, huh? Right?**"

"Y-Yeah, j-just kidding around!" Junpei practically shivered out.

"Beat it, Goatee!" the punk's friend said.

"G-Goatee? O-Oh, you m-mean m-m-me?"

"We don't need your permission to be here." Yukari boldly stated.

_She's got balls, I'll give her that._

"_**She has... balls?**_" Jack asked.

_Not that, you dirty minded fuck._

"_**Thank God.**_"

"H-Hey, are you nuts?!" Junpei shout whispered to Yukari. He then gestured towards the punks. "Take a look around you!"

"I'm not blind, ya know. Come on, don't be intimidated by these _scum_." Yukari stressed out the word 'scum'.

"What was that?" the punk's friend copied the exact words that his friend said.

"She just called us scum!" one of the chicks said.

"Let's get 'em, who cares where they're from?!" her friend agreed.

The chick spoke again, this time with a sinister grin. "We'll post some pictures that will make her daddy cry!"

"You think you're a magician? Some kind of monk? A fucking circus? You think you can make a dead person cry whose body LITERALLY BURNT TO ASHES?" Minato shouted down the duo.

"HEY! No one talks my girl down. Anyone who does goes down!" the punk ran towards Minato. The bluenette flipped the cleaver he held and slammed it across the punk's jaw, slicing it only a tenth of the way to prevent Junpei and Yukari from gagging.

"Oops. Sorry." Minato lazily apologized. "I meant to aim for your head to end your sorry existence.

"**I've been WAITING to kill some worthless vermin!**" Jack said.

"**Contrary to my occupation, I'm now the bull. And my sword is the horns.**" Matador followed behind, unsheathing his sword.

Both punks scrambled away into the distance, scared of the incoming slaughter, with everyone else powerwalking their way out to avoid confrontation. Another thug came out, wearing a peacoat. Minato recognized this person as Shinjiro.

"**You want some too?**" Jack asked.

"Hold it, maybe we'll settle with a normal talk." Minato said.

"Why are you all here? Did Aki send you?"

"Eh, yes and no. It was more or less Yukari's idea." Minato explained.

"Stupid move..." the slouched teenager muttered. "Lemme guess, you want to know about that ghost story, don't you?"

"Um... yeah... how did you know?" Yukari asked.

Shinjiro walked over to the staircase and sat atop on one of the steps. "It's a rumor. Those girls who wound up in the hospital were here talkin' shit every night... about all the things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka."

"I know that girl. I remember a tan girl that'd always give her trouble." Minato let them know.

"Yeah, well, that's why people are always saying that it was Fuuka's spirit that did it. I hear it's all over the net, too."

Yukari frowned. "Fuuka's spirit...? Wait, hold on, what do you mean by that?"

Shinjiro met Yukari's gaze, and answered. "You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl could be dead." the group of SEES looked shocked, with Minato returning a calm gaze.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was. But, I do have a hunch..."

"Mhm. She hasn't been home in over a week." he turned over to Junpei and Yukari. "Don't you guys go to school?! How do you not know this?"

"Are you serious?! I thought she was just out sick." Junpei said. "But, she's missing?!"

"So much for the ghost story..." Yukari mused.

"It would be an interesting plot twist if it is the ghost of Fuuka. Cliche. But interesting." Minato joked.

Yukari sighed. "Mr. Ekoda is the homeroom teacher of 2-E, right? Does he know about this..."

"I'm sure that nihilistic, narcissistic asshole knows something." Minato replied.

Shinjiro stood up. "Heh, I get it Aki... still trying to make up for the past... but, it's you that can't let go..." Minato, Yukari and Junpei looked at each other, not knowing what happened to Akihiko in the past. "Oh, don't listen to me. It's nothing... That's all I know. Satisfied?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Senpai! Now, let's get out of this place. It still gives me the chills..." Junpei turned to Yukari and Minato. "C'mon... show some appreciation!" Minato bowed, with Yukari following suit.

"Thanks, you totally helped us out!" Yukari cheerfully thanked. "You're very kind!"

"...Huh?" Shinjiro was awfully confused at the compliment.

"I... uh... nevermind..." Yukari stopped. Shinjiro walked away.

"I'm tired. Let's go." Minato abrupted the silence.

"Yeah, c'mon Yukari." Junpei said. The group of five walked away and travelled back to the dorms to rest for the next day. Minato lay on his bed, with his Fiends still summoned.

"**You held back when hitting that fool, Master.**" Matador said.

"I... did?" Minato said.

"**Matador ain't wrong, Master. As you gain Fiends, you gain a surge of energy. This energy enhances your human capabilities. With all the Fiends, you could easily become the strongest, fastest, most diligent and most insane person in the world!**" Jack maniacally added.

"So that's why I was able to cut through those Shadows with ease..."

"**Yeah. Fiends can also increase how long your body can stay awake for. For all we know, we could cure your introvert nature of sleep!**"

"Not a chance in Hell."

"**We're you, and you're us! We know everything about you, and you know everything abo- well, actually, maybe you don't know everything about us. But you know our weaknesses and strengths, as well as skills.**"

"Right..." Minato slowly drifted off to sleep, with his Fiends returning to his psyche to allow him to recuperate.

**A/N: I don't really have an excuse for not updating in a while. Sorry! Now, about this whole Fiend thing, yes, I am incorporating the Fiend race of demons from the SMT series. I didn't think of this until I read a certain fanfiction earlier (credits to him, I think you know who you are if you're reading this. You know, the one with 1.8 million words). Also, from this point on, I'll try and have more proper transitions in the fanfiction, so probably no more dates unless it's the start of a new chapter. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
